Trail of Thorns
by Rovainia
Summary: Auch Dís' Geschichte sollte erzählt werden - natürlich kann man dies nicht, ohne ihre Söhne Fíli und Kíli und ihren Bruder Thorin zu erwähnen. Mein Entwurf ihres Lebens, zumindest einiger Ausschnitte daraus.
1. Prolog: 2942 DZ

**A/N:** In dieser Geschichte geht es hauptsächlich um Dís - ihr Leben, ihre Gefühle, ihre Gedanken. Doch als Mutter von Kíli und Fíli und Schwester Thorins werden auch diese drei zur Genüge versuche mich beim Schreiben sehr genau an die Zeitangaben nach Tolkien zu halten, falls ihr einen chronologischen Fehler findet, bitte teilt es mir mit! Wieder gab mir ein Lied den Anstoß zu dieser ff, dieses Mal war es Trail Of Thorns von Mono Inc.

Betaleser habe ich keinen, Fehler dürft ihr behalten und gut füttern - oder mir mitteilen ;)

**Disclaimer**: Alle vorkommenden Figuren (abgesehen von Andrír, welcher als meine Version des Vaters von Kíli und Fíli auftauchen wird) und Orte gehören nicht mir sondern Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser ff und sie dient allein der Unterhaltung.

**Sonstiges**: Dieser Prolog handelt nach allen Kapiteln, die noch folgen werden, mit ihm startet ein Rückblick auf Dís' Leben.  
Frerin wird von Tolkien als Bruder von Dís und Thorin erwähnt, nur, damit sich einige von euch, die mit der Familiengeschichte der Zwerge nicht so vertraut sind, nicht wundern ;)

* * *

_**Trail Of Thorns**_

**Prolog: 2942 D.Z.**

Stumm und regungslos stand Dís in der überragend großen Grabkammer tief im Erebor. Ihr Blick glitt über den größten der drei Steinsärge, zwergische Runen waren auf der schweren, massiven Steinplatte eingraviert. Die erste der Zeilen lauteten:  
Hier ruht Thorin Eichenschild, Sohn des Thráin, der ewige König unter dem Berg. Möge nun in den Hallen der Vorväter weilen. Ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und sie erlaubte ihrem Blick nicht länger zu verweilen. Die Inschriften der beiden kleineren Gräber zu lesen verschaffte keine Erleichterung oder Trost, nur noch tiefer drang der Schmerz in ihren Körper, ihre Gedanken, ihre Seele.  
Fíli, Thronfolger des Thorin, Sohn von Andrír und Dís, gab heldenhaft sein Leben für den König.  
Kíli, Sohn von Andrír und Dís, gab heldenhaft sein Leben für den König, vereint mit seinem Bruder im Tode.

Es folgten weitere Zeilen das Leben ihrer toten Familienmitglieder beschreibend, doch was nütze es zu lesen, wenn Dís selbst all diese Erfahrungen teilte? Auf den Tag ein Jahr war seit der Schlacht der fünf Heere vergangen, ein Jahr, seitdem ihre Familie ihr Leben verlor. Welch ein Hohn, das Volk der Zwerge hatte seine Heimat im Erebor nach langen Jahren der Vertreibung zurück, Glück und Hoffnung weilte in den Hallen und Kammern, Dís jedoch schien nur eine lebendige Hülle, voller Trauer und fern ab jeglicher Zuversicht. Gewiss, niemals ließ die stolze Zwergin zu, dass ein Außenstehender ihre Tränen sah, selbst bei der feierlichen Zeremonie, in der man ihren Bruder und ihre Söhne zu Grabe getragen hatte, vergoss sie nicht eine Träne. Sie war eine der letzten aus Durins Linie. Nur an ihr lag es, all den Stolz, die Tapferkeit und die Stärke ihrer Familie mit Ehre zu tragen, niemand sollte sagen, Dís, Tochter des Thráin aus Durins Geschlecht war ihrer Vorfahren nicht würdig.

Seither war Dís jeden Tag gekommen, um in der kühlen Stille der Grabkammer ihrem Kummer Ausdruck zu verleihen, weinte die Tränen, die ein ganzes Leben lang nicht vergossen wurden. Immer war sie stark, musste stark sein. Zuerst um Thorins Willen. Nach dem Tod ihres gemeinsamen Bruders Frerin sah sich Thorin der gewaltigen Aufgabe gegenüber, ihr Volk zusammen zu halten und ihnen eine neue Heimat zu errichten. Obgleich dies eigentlich die Aufgabe ihres Vaters Thráins hatte sein müssen, doch dieser zerbrach ob des Kummers über den Verlust seines jüngsten Sohnes, auch der Ring, der verdammte Zwergenring, vergiftete seinen Geist und schwächte seinen Körper. Im selben Maße fühlte auch Thorin den Schmerz ob des Todes seines Bruders, drei Jahre zuvor war zudem ihr Großvater Thrór getötet worden. Eine zu große Bürde für den damals jungen Thorin, mehr als einmal drohte diese Last ihn zu erdrücken. Dann war es an Dís gewesen, ihren Bruder ungeachtete ihres eigenen Schmerzes und Leids aufzubauen, seinen Kampfesgeist zu wecken, anzustacheln.

Der nächste Schicksalsschlag hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, nur fünf Jahre nach der Geburt von Kíli, ihres zweiten Sohnes, erschlugen Orks ihren Mann Andrír auf einem alltäglichen Grenzgang. Sein Tod hatte ein Loch in Dís' Herz gerissen welches mit nichts zu füllen war, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben musste sie sich mit dem Gedanken auseinandersetzen, sich etwas gegenüber zu sehen, dem auch sie nicht habhaft zu werden vermochte. In machen Augenblicken erschien es ihr so, dass Fíli, damals nur zehn Jahre zählend, all die Stärke besaß, nach der Dís es so sehr verlangt hatte. Erst Tage nach Andrírs Tod hatte Dís ihren Sohn um seinen Vater weinen sehen, der kleine Kíli hingegen konnte seine Trauer nie verbergen. Ihre Söhne in derartigem Kummer versunken, sie selbst am Abgrund stehend, es hätte das Ende bedeuten können. Doch Thorin, bei den Valar, er hatte ihr Kraft gegeben, sich für ihre Hilfe revanchiert, ihr Kummer nur ein weiterer Stein der Last, die er ohnehin trug.  
Ihren Söhnen gegenüber hatte Dís ihren Kummer nie offenbart, wollte, dass sie ihnen ein Anker des Trostes war, dass Kíli und Fíli sich an ihr orientieren konnten wenn sie selbst das Ziel aus den Augen verloren.

Mit Stolz konnte sie von sich behaupten, diese Ziel erreicht zu haben. Dís war ihren Söhnen eine gute Mutter gewesen, hatte ein offenes Ohr für ihre Sorgen, einen klugen Rat für ihre Fragen, aber auch einen mahnenden Blick für die zahlreichen Streiche der Brüder. Thorin hatte sie einst mit folgenden Worten bedacht: „Dís die Tapfere, werden sie sagen, jene, die ihren Bruder bei Verstand hielt." Ein Lächeln stahl sich bei jenem Gedanken auf ihre Gesichtszüge und es war, als hätten ihre Muskeln diese Bewegung fast vergessen, so ungewohnt war dieser Ausdruck.  
In Wahrheit war es jedoch Thorin gewesen, der Dís davon abhielt den Verstand zu verlieren, die Geschwister hielten sich im Gleichgewicht, einem Pendel gleich. Dís war eine der wenigen Zwerge, die abseits des grimmigen Herrschers noch einen anderen Thorin kannten. Einen Thorin, der bei der Geburt seiner Neffen eine Träne nicht hatte zurückhalten können, einen Thorin, der nach Andrírs Tod Fíli und Kíli ein Vater wurde - jener Thorin, der seine Schwester liebte.

Wie viel Liebe und Zuwendung hätte ihr Bruder auch einer Frau entgegenbringen können, wenn er denn nur gewollt hätte. Thorin pflegte stets zu sagen, sein Weib sei die Aufgabe, die Pflicht den Zwergen ihre Heimat zurückzugeben, für alles andere hätte er keine Augen. Eine Gemahlin an seiner Seite hätte ihn weicher werden lassen, dessen war er sich bewusst. Doch zwingen ließ er sich nicht, hatte Thorin sich nie lassen, zu nichts.  
Wenn er sich anderen, flüchtigen Bekanntschaften hingegeben hatte, so war nie ein Wort davon in Gegenwart seiner Schwester über seine Lippen gekommen. Und wenn dies zutraf, so war Dís ihm erneut zu Dank verpflichtet, ein Zwerg mit Anstand wusste, wann es Dinge zu verschweigen galt.

Die Kälte kroch ihre Glieder empor und mit Mühe riss Dís sich vom Anblick der Grabstätte los. Morgen, das stand außer Frage, würde sie zurückkehren, einer Statue gleich ihre Liebsten betrauern und dennoch acht geben, dass niemand sie während des Abstieges zu der Kammer beobachtete. Denn es galt wahrlich nicht als Tugend dem Vergangenen nach zu trauern. Alle ihrer Linie, abgesehen von Dáin Eisenfuß, mochten tot sein doch dem Zwergenvolk gegenüber würde Dís sich nicht den Qualen der Trauer hingeben. Öffentliche Trauer war etwas für die Schwachen, nicht aber für eine Zwergenfrau von Durins Geblüt. Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt und eisernem Blick begann Dís den Aufstieg zurück ins Leben - wenn auch dem Schein zuliebe.


	2. Kapitel Eins: 2770 DZ - Part Eins

**Kapitel Eins: 2770 D.Z.**  
_Part Eins_

„Komm Dís, Mutter wartet schon auf uns", lächelnd streckte Frerin die Hand nach seiner kleinen Schwester aus und half ihr auf die Beine. Frerin hatte ihr bei einiger Hausarbeit geholfen und obgleich sie Mitglieder der Königsfamilie in Erebor waren, vertrat ihre Mutter die Ansicht, dass auch adelige Zwerge ihren Teil zur Gesellschaft beitragen sollten, bei Kleinigkeiten wie der Hilfe zur Vorbereitung des Essens begann es.  
„Adel schützt vor Faulheit nicht", hatte sie gesagt als Dís eine Schnute gezogen hatte, „marsch, an die Arbeit kleines Fräulein."  
Zum Glück hatte Frerin ihr geholfen. Ihr großer Bruder war immer für sie da und obgleich auch Thorin stets auf sie acht gab, war es doch Frerin zu dem sie ein innigeres Band hatte.

Thorin als Erstgeborener und Enkel des Königs Thrórs wurde trotz seines eigentlich noch geringen Alters oft in die Verhandlungen der Krone miteinbezogen, nicht selten verbrachte er seine Abende in politische Diskussionen vertieft an der Seite seines Vaters und Großvaters.  
Dís verstand das, der Erebor musste regiert werden und Thorin würde eines Tages König sein, dennoch wünschte sie, ihr ältester Bruder hätte ein wenig mehr Zeit für seine kleine Schwester.

Frerin nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie durch die prächtig geschmückten Flure in ihren Gemächern, Gravierungen überzogen Wände und Decken, an manchen Stellen waren Saphire, Rubine und andere Edelsteine in den Fels eingelassen, Teppich lag in etlichen Räumen und stets prasselten zahlreiche Feuer in den kleinen und großen Kaminen.  
„Wir haben alles geschafft", verkündete Dís stolz als sie ihrer Mutter gegenüber standen, einer stämmigen Zwergenfrau mit klugen, tiefgrünen Augen.  
Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren sonst strengen Zügen aus und sie wuschelte Dís durch den schwarzen Haarschopf.  
„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht mein Liebling."  
Dann wandte sie sich an Frerin und ihre Stimme nahm einen tadelnden Unterton an.  
„Deine Schwester muss lernen, eigene Verantwortung zu tragen. Du wirst nicht immer an ihrer Seite sein können wenn sie Hilfe braucht."  
„Ach Mutter", Frerin lächelte, „lass ihr doch noch ein bisschen Zeit, sie zählt doch lediglich zehn Jahre." Ihre Mutter seufzte.  
„Verantwortung kann man nie früh genug tragen", sagte sie, ergab sich dann allerdings dem herzerwärmendem Lächeln ihres Sohnes und den blauen, großen Kulleraugen ihrer Tochter.

„Wird Thorin mit uns essen?", fragte Dís hoffnungsvoll und blickte zwischen ihrer Mutter und Frerin hin und her.  
„Nein, König Thrór wird mit ihm das Mahl einnehmen." Dís war noch zu klein als dass ihr aufgefallen wäre, wie sehr sich die Züge ihrer Mutter bei diesen Worten verhärteten, Frerin warf ihr allerdings einen besorgten Blick zu.  
Traurig ließ Dís den Kopf sinken.  
„Er isst viel zu selten mit uns", sagte sie und schniefte.  
„Nicht weinen meine Kleine", Frerin nahm sie auf den Arm und kitzelte sie, „ich bin auch noch da." Dís kicherte und vergaß ihren Kummer ob Thorins Abwesenheit.

Das Abendessen wurde stets im Speisezimmer eingenommen, ein prunkvoller Raum, etliche Fackeln warfen ihr flackerndes Licht an die Wände, behagliche Wärme breitete sich von dem großen Karmin an der Kopfseite der Kammer aus. Sobald Dís, ihre Mutter und Frerin Platz genommen hatten, eilten auch schon einige Diener herbei um das Essen zu servieren.  
„Genieß dieses Privileg aber gewöhne dich nicht daran", Dís Mutter hatte klare Auffassung von ihrem Stand als Mitglieder der königlichen Familie, „wer kann schon sagen, ob du ihn dein Leben lang genießen kannst." Auch Frerin und Thorin waren stets höflich zu ihrer Dienerschaft und so nahm sich auch Dís ein Beispiel an ihrer Mutter und dankte artig als ihr das Essen serviert wurde.

Der Abend verging in einem wohligen Zustand, Dís hatte, als ihre Mutter und Frerin in die Studierstube mit den zahlreichen Büchern gewechselt hatten, sich auf einem bequemen Sessel zusammengerollt wie eine Katze, hatte noch eine Weile den Gesprächen ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders gelauscht und war dann langsam aber sicher in das Reich der Träume entglitten.

Jemand trug Dís sicher in den Armen, verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen. „Thorin", nuschelte sie schlaftrunken während ihr großer Bruder sie zu ihrem Bett trug. „Sch", machte dieser, „schlaf weiter kleine Schwester." Zufrieden kuschelte Dís sich an ihn, wenigstens für wenige Augenblicke hatte sie ihren Bruder zurück. In ihrer kleinen Kammer bettete Thorin sie sanft zwischen all ihren Decken und Kissen, strich ihr kurz übers Haar und verließ dann auf leisen Sohlen ihre Schlafkammer. Ach, wenn doch nur alle Tage derlei Frieden mit sich brächten.

„Dís mein Herz, zu schläfst viel zu lange", ihre Mutter rüttelte vorsichtig an ihrer Schulter, „steh auf." Murrend wollte Dís sich umdrehen und sich die warme Decke über den Kopf ziehen als plötzlich eine andere Stimme die morgendliche Stille durchbrach.  
„Und ich dachte, meine kleine Schwester würde gern mit Frerin und mir die äußeren Wallanlagen begehen", gespielte Enttäuschung lag in Thorins Stimme. Dís sprang auf. Binnen weniger Augenblicke war sie gewaschen, angezogen und frisiert, strahlend hüpfte sie auf Thorin zu.  
„Komm", auch Frerin war hinter seinem älteren Bruder erschienen, er grinste. Dís war bisher noch nie auf den großen Wallanlagen des Erebor gewesen, welch eine aufregende und weitgehende Aussicht musste man von dort oben haben! Ein wenig Angst an die Oberfläche zu treten plagte sie dennoch.

Zahlreiche Treppen führten nach oben, die Zwerge blieben stehen, verneigten sich währen sie vorübergingen und Dís musste kichern, ihrer Ansicht nach war diese Verhalten sehr albern, was unterschied sie von diesen Zwergen, dass sie sich vor ihr und ihren Brüdern verbeugten?  
Kurz vor den steinernen Toren zur Oberfläche blieb Dís ängstlich stehen.  
„Dís?", Frerin wandte sich zu ihr um und auch Thorin war stehen geblieben.  
„Ich hab Angst", gestand Dis nuschelnd und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Ihre Brüder fürchteten sich nie vor etwas, waren immer stark, immer selbstbewusst, aufrecht.  
„Wo vor denn?", Frerin kam zu ihr zurück, „dass du in den Himmel fallen könntest?" Er lachte, verstummte jedoch als Dís nichts erwiderte.  
„Sorge dich nicht, alles wir gut, ich verspreche es dir", und Frerin streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.  
„Wirklich?", noch immer lag Angst in ihrem Blick.  
„Wirklich und wahrhaftig", Thorin trat an ihre andere Seite und nahm sie ebenfalls bei der Hand sodass Dís von ihren Brüdern flankiert wurde.

Vor Aufregung bebend durchschritt Dís gemeinsam mit den beiden die großen Tore. Der Atem stockte ihr und sie blieb stehen. Die Oberfläche war… überwältigend. Schöner als sie gedacht, nein, zu träumen gewagt hatte. All die Farben, das helle Licht, der Wind, wie hatte sie sich davor fürchten können? Es war wundervoll. Sprachlos blickte sie gen Himmel, musste die Augen sofort abwenden, zu hell waren die Strahlen der Sonne. Unbekannte Gerüche drangen ihr in die Nase, sogleich rannte Dís davon um die einen noch besseren Ausblick von den höheren Wällen zu haben.  
„Nicht so eilig!", doch Thorins Ruf konnte sie nicht aufhalten, freudig sprang sie einige Stufen empor, nahm die Kurve mit zu viel Schwung und prallte geradewegs mit einem Zwergenkrieger zusammen.  
„Verzeihung", stammelte Dís erschrocken und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Zu ihrer Verwunderung lächelte der Zwerg freundlich auf sie hinab.  
„Guten Morgen Prinzessin, ich sehe, Ihr genießt den Tag?", Andrír zwinkerte ihr zu, sein welliges, braunes Haar und sein geflochtener Bart wehten leicht in einer sanften Briese. Ihre Brüder hatten sie mittlerweile eingeholt.  
„Verzeih Andrír", Thorin blickte erst strafend auf Dís, dann entschuldigend zu dem anderen Zwerg, „meine Schwester vergisst bisweilen, auf ihren Weg zu achten." Dís schrumpfte ein Stück unter Thorins mahnendem Blick.

„Lasse ihr den Spaß solange sie jung ist", Andrír schien einer der gutmütigsten Zwerge überhaupt. Binnen eines Augenblicks wandelte sich seine Miene, er wurde ernst und sah auf die offene Ebene hinaus. Ein starker Wind setzte ein, zerrte an Haaren und Mänteln, etwas bedrohliches lag in der Luft. Ein Dröhnen erfüllte die windgepeitschte Luft und etwas in Dís sagte ihr, dass diese Geräusch ein gewaltiges Unheil über den Erebor bringen würde.


	3. Kapitel Zwei: 2770 DZ - Part Zwei

**Kapitel Zwei: 2770 D.Z.**  
_Part Zwei_

„Ein Drache! Ein Drache ist gekommen!", der Schrei des Wachpostens vermischte sich mit dem gewaltigen Dröhnen der Hörner in Thal, hallte in den Gängen des Walls, drang in alle Kammern und Korridore, der gesamte Erebor schien davon erfüllt. Dís' blaue Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, sofort brach Panik um sie herum aus, drohte das kleine Zwergenmädchen zu verschlingen.  
„Komm!", Frerin hatte sie mit einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung gegriffen und rannte mit ihr auf dem Arm die Stufen hinab zurück in den Berg.  
„Thorin!", schrie Dís doch ihr ältester Bruder war noch weiter hinauf gestiegen, Andrír an seiner Seite, schon waren sie nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Dís ängstlich während Frerin mit großen Schritten tiefer und tiefer zu steigen begann, weg von den Wällen, weg von ihren Kammern.  
„Es gibt einen Ausgang, tief unter dem Berg", Frerin sprach abgehackt, „nur so können wir entkommen."  
„Was ist mit Muter?", Dís bekam es wahrhaftig mit der Angst zu tun als ihr bewusst wurde, was Frerin im Sinn hatte. Er würde sie ohne ihre Mutter aus dem Berg bringen!  
„Sie weiß, was sie zu tun hat!", Frerin drückte sie enger an sich als könne er ihr Unbehagen spüren, „wir werden draußen zu ihr stoßen!"

Wäre Dís eine Seherin und wüsste, was wirklich geschehen würde, sie hätte sich aus Frerins Griff befreit und so schnell sie ihre kurzen Beine hätten tragen können die Stufen empor gerannt.  
Sie gelangten durch eine kleine, versteckte Tür zurück ins Freie, das Brüllen des Drachen, die Schreie, all das klang nur noch gedämpft an ihre Ohren, lag die Tür doch an der Rückseite des Berges. Stumme Tränen rannen Dís' Wangen hinab als sie ihr zuhause hinter sich ließ, all ihre Kleidung, Spielsachen würden vom Feuer verzehrt werden. Vor allem wurde sie ihrer Heimat beraubt, ihre Welt ging in Flammen auf und vor ihr lag ein Weg ins Ungewisse. Frerin hatte sie irgendwann absetzen müssen, ihre Beine trugen sie mehr schlecht als recht hinter ihm her, fort vom Erebor, der Bergkette weiter westlich entgegen.

Es war still geworden um die Geschwister, sie erreichten einen kleinen See am Rande einer Felsschlucht, Frerin beugte sich zum Wasser und trank ein paar Schlucke des kristallklaren Wassers.  
„Wir warten hier", erklärte Frerin der verängstigten Dís und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Mundwinkel trocken.  
„Trink auch du etwas."  
Das Wasser schmeckte rein und erfrischend, doch ihr Verstand konnte in jenem Augenblick keinerlei Freude daran finden.  
„Werden wir jemals nach hause zurückkehren können?", sie wusste die Antwort ehe Frerin sie aussprach doch Dís vermochte das Schweigen nicht zu ertragen, musste die schreckliche Leere in ihrem Kopf mit Worten füllen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", Frerin sah so müde aus, setzte sich neben seine Schwester auf den Boden und legte einen Arm um sie.  
„Aber was auch geschieht, du bist niemals allein. Thorin und ich werden immer dafür sorgen, dass du in Sicherheit bist, hörst du? Es gibt keinen Grund sich in Angst zu flüchten." Dís nickte stumm und dennoch, zur Gänze ließ sich ihre Angst nicht abschütteln. Dennoch tat es gut den Stoff von Frerins Umhang auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, wissend, dass sie nicht allein war. Welch ein Jammer, ihr erster Tag an der Oberfläche nahm solch ein Ende.

Der Tag ging dahin und Dís wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden vergangen sein mochten als nach und nach immer mehr Zwerge eintrafen. In Gruppen, allein oder aneinender geklammert, sie alle hatten den gleichen Ausdrucks des Elends auf ihren Gesichtern, viele verletzt, verloren.

„Thorin!", Dís rannte auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Thorin erwiderte die Berührung nur kurz, blickte ernst auf sie hinab.  
„Wo ist Frerin?", fragte er und seine Gesichtszüge waren von Kummer gezeichnet.  
„Hier", sein Bruder trat aus den Flüchtlingen hervor. „Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?"  
„Halte Dís bei dir", wies Thorin Frerin an, doch es war zu spät, Dís' Aufmerksamkeit war bereits auf die provisorisch aus einigen Mänteln geknüpfte Trage gefallen.  
Atemlos rannte das Zwergenmädchen darauf zu, kniete sich nieder und Tränen füllten ihre Augen.  
„Mutter!", die ersten Tränen kullerten bereits über ihre Wangen und tropften auf den Boden.

Ihre Mutter lag verdeckt unter zahlreichen Tüchern und sogar Wolldecken, es schien keine Zeit mehr gewesen, ihre Wunden mit Mullbinden zu verarzten. Die Haut war verbrannt, das Fleisch darunter von den Flammen zerfressen, ihre Mutter schlug unter Qualen die Augen auf, hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit der Zwergenfrau, die Dís zu Beginn des Tages gekannt hatte. „Sei stark Liebes", murmelte sie angestrengt, ihre Zunge die Worte formen zu lassen schien ihr die letzte Kraft zu rauben, „versprich mir, dass du tapfer sein wirst. Gehorche deinen Brüdern, auch sie werden dich eines Tages brauchen, deine Kraft, deinen Kämpferwillen. Kannst du das für mich tun?" Die letzten Worte gingen in einem leisen Stöhnen unter.  
Dís nickte heftig, unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und zwang sich zum Antworten. „Ja Mutter, ich verspreche es." Ein heftiger Schluchzer ließ ihren kleinen Körper erzittern.

„Dís", Thorin legte beide Hände auf die Schultern seiner kleinen Schwester, „lasse ihr einen Moment."  
„Leb wohl Mutter", flüsterte Dís, wollte einen Kuss auf die Stirn ihrer Mutter hauchen, hatte jedoch Angst, ihre Schmerzen nur noch zu vergrößern. So griff Dís nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie sanft, ihre Mutter war bereits zu schwach um ihre Glieder regen zu können, Thorin zog sie fort von der Trage.  
„So sollte sie nicht sterben", schluchzte Dís und wischte sich das Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal erlebte sie ihren Bruder sprachlos, Thorin schien nicht zu wissen, was er darauf erwidern sollte.  
„Niemand sollte so sterben", sagt er dann nach einer Weile und seine Stimme klang eine Spur höher als gewöhnlich, er kniete sich vor Dís. „Du bist sehr tapfer", er strich ihr eine lockige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Krampfhaft hielt Dís sich unter Kontrolle, hätte sie ihren Emotionen freien Lauf gelassen, sie läge von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt am Boden. Doch die letzten Worte ihre Mutter hatten ihr gesagt, sie solle stark sein. Und Dís würde eher sterben als den letzten Willen ihrer Mutter zu ignorieren.

Die Nacht wurde von einem hellen Schein erleuchtet, ein Scheiterhaufen brannte Lichterloh in der Schwärze, nur das Knistern und Knacken der Flammen durchbrauch die eiserne Stille. Die überlebenden Zwerge standen im Kreis um das Feuer, die Gesichter den Flammen zugewandt, auf vielen schimmerten Tränen. König Thrór stand neben Thráin, Dís' Vater und obgleich er nie sonderlich viel Interesse an seiner Tochter gezeigt hatte, war Dís mit einem Blick in sein von Kummer erfülltes, feucht schimmerndes Gesicht überzeugt, er hatte ihre Mutter wahrlich geliebt. Ein schwacher Trost, einem tropfen Wasser auf einem heißen Stein gleich, dennoch. Thorin stand neben seinem Vater, er und Frerin hatten Dís in die Mitte genommen, beide jeweils eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Wäre Dís nicht so sehr in ihren eigenen Kummer versunken, es wäre eine der kaum vorhandenen Male, bei denen auch Thorin Tränen vergoss. Frerins Hand zitterte merklich auf ihrer Schulter und Dís legte sanft ihre Hand auf Frerins, Mutter wollte, dass sie für ihre Brüder da war. Als einzige Frau in der Familie lag es nun an ihr, Brüder, Väter und Enkel zusammen zu halten. Eine Aufgabe, die ihr Leben prägen würde.


	4. Kapitel Drei: 2770 DZ - Part Drei

**Kapitel Drei: 2770 D.Z.**  
_Part Drei_

Die Monate zogen dahin und Dís war betäubt von Trauer. Äußerlich gab sich die kleine Zwergin stark und kämpferisch, hatte aufgehört mit anderen Zwerglingen zu spielen und war stets darauf bedacht, ihren Anstand zu wahren. Ganz so, wie Mutter es gewollt hätte. Dís musste erwachsen sein, konnte sich den Luxus einer glücklichen Kindheit nicht gönnen.  
Doch des Nachtens, wenn sie allein auf ihrer Pritsche lag kamen die Tränen. Nacht für Nacht weinte Dís sich leise in den Schlaf, der Kummer tief in ihrem Herzen drohte sie zu verzehren, ab und an musste sie ihr Gesicht fest in die Decken pressen um die heftigen Schluchzer zu verbergen.

Eines Abends hatte Frerin jedoch nach ihr sehen wollen, war in das kleine Zelt getreten, in dem auch er manchmal schlief. Ohne Heimat und all ihrer Schätze beraubt konnten die Zwerge froh sein, wenn sie denn überhaupt ein Zelt hatten, in dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnten.  
Dís' kleiner Körper wurde geschüttelt von einem heftigen Weinkrampf, plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich jemand neben sie legte, die Arme um ihren zitternden Körper schlang. „Du brauchst deine Tränen nicht zu verstecken", flüsterte Frerin ihr leise ins Ohr, „du warst bereits tapferer, als Mutter es sich je hätte wünschen können."  
Die Worte ihres Bruders ließen sie nur noch heftiger weinen, es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Dís im Stande war zu sprechen.  
„Ich wünschte, wir hätten sie angemessen beerdigen können", flüsterte sie, „eine ordentliche Bestattung im Stein, an der Seite ihrer Vorfahren." Frerin strich ihr sanft übers Haar. „Ich mir auch", antwortete er leise.

Thorin bekam Dís nun fast gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht, ihr Bruder war stets damit beschäftigt, mit vielen der anderen Zwerge umher zu ziehen, sich als Tagelöhner in den Städten und Dörfern der Menschen zu verdingen. Die Frauen und Kinder blieben zurück, lebten in einer Ansiedlung armseliger Zelte und einiger Holzhütten, viele lethargisch geworden, das ständige Leben an Oberfläche schien wie ein Gift zu wirken, der Lebenswille einiger Zwerge schien völlig erloschen, sie mit ihrer Heimat auch ihrer Kraft beraubt worden.  
Jeden Tag war Dís umgeben von Trauer und Lied, nicht nur ihr eigenes Schicksal lastete schwer auf ihren schmalen Schultern.

Fast ihr halbes Volk war bei der Flucht aus dem Erebor getötet oder verletzt worden, auch nach Monaten kämpften einige noch immer mit entsetzlichen Brandwunden, waren für den Rest ihres Lebens gezeichnet und würden so zusätzlich an diese Tragödie erinnert werden.  
So sehr Dís sich auch wünschte ihre Mutter wäre noch am Leben – genauso sehr wünschte sie einen Weg zu finden diesen armen Zwergen zu helfen.  
Die Schreie aus dem notdürftig errichtetem Lazarett waren nach den ersten Wochen verstummt, zu einem Wimmern geworden, es kroch getragen vom Wind in jeden Winkel des Lagers, raubte Dís das ein ums andere Mal den Schlaf. Selbst wenn ihr etwas Ruhe vergönnt war, auch ihre Träume waren voll der Schreie, all der Laute des Leides das über sie gekommen war.

Frerin blieb oft im Lager, er sorgte für einen reibungslosen Ablauf innerhalb ihrer kleinen Gesellschaft, zumindest versuchte er das, König Thrór und sein Sohn Thráin zogen sich fast jeden Tag in ihr Zelt zurück, Dís wusste nicht, was sie zu bereden hatten, wollte es auch nicht wissen. Was für ein Vater war denn nicht für seine Kinder da? Sie versuchte zwar ihrem Vater keine Vorwürfe zu machen, doch innerlich meldete sich eine boshafte Stimme.  
Wäre doch er an Mutters Stelle den Flammen zum Opfer gefallen, wäre doch er es, den man auf dem Scheiterhaufen bestattet hätte.  
Kaum, dass dieser dunkle Gedanke in ihrem Verstand Form annahm, erschrak Dís, derlei Gedanken waren widerlich, Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht, wie konnte sie nur so einen Gedanken überhaupt zulassen?  
Mutter hätte sich ihrer geschämt.

Die Verzweifelung drohte Dís zu ertränken, das ein ums andere Mal stand nur Frerin zwischen ihr und dem Wahnsinn. Ihrem Bruder verdankte sie in diesen Monaten alles.

Eines Abends verließ Dís ihr Zelt, hatte sich stundenlang herumgewälzt doch immer, wenn sie ihre Lider senkte, loderten die Flammen des Scheiterhaufens wieder auf, ließen ihr keinen Atemzug der Ruhe. Die Nacht war kalt und klar, die Sterne standen am Himmel obgleich der Mond nicht zu sehen war.  
Wie sehr hatte sie gewünscht Sterne zu sehen, sich ihrem friedvollen Glanz stundenlang hinzugeben. Doch nun? Liebend gern hätte sich verzichtet je wieder einen Blick auf die Himmelskörper zu erhaschen wenn sie nur ihr altes Leben zurückerhalten würde.

Leise streifte Dís im Lager umher, viele Zwerge waren noch wach, auch sie fanden seit Smaugs Angriff keinen Schlaf mehr. Ein sanftes, kaum merkliches Leuchten am Horizont zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war zu früh für den Sonnenaufgang, das Licht zu spärlich als dass es der grellen Himmelsscheibe entstammen könnte. Das konnte nur bedeuten…

Dís eilte davon, rannte zum provisorischen Holztor des Lagers, wartete Seite an Seite mit den Wachposten auf die Rückkehr der Zwerge. Einige trugen Fackeln, erleuchteten den felsigen Weg vor ihnen.

Ein seltenes Gefühl der Freude überkam Dís als sie Thorin an der Spitze der Zwerge schreiten sah, das Gesicht müde und gealtert und doch erstreckte sich ein Lächeln über seine Züge als er Dís dort stehen sah.  
„So spät noch auf den Beinen?", er beugte sich hinab und drückte seine Schwester an sich, er roch nach Schweiß und Metallspänen, offenbar hatte er wieder Schmiedearbeit angenommen um etwas Gold zu verdienen.  
„Warum im Bett bleiben wenn ich ohnehin keinen Schlaf finden kann?", sie war glücklich Thorin nach mehreren Wochen erneut umarmen zu können, zu selten waren diese Gelegenheiten geworden, zu kostbar, sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

„Gewöhne dir nicht Frerins Unsitten an", tadelte Thorin doch sein Lächeln war nicht verebbt. „Das will ich nicht gehört haben, Bruder", Frerin trat zu ihnen, auch auf seinem Gesicht ein flüchtiges Grinsen ehe seine Miene wieder ernst wurde.  
„Du hast uns gefehlt. Mehr, als du vielleicht denkst", Frerin warf einen sorgenvollen Blick zu dem Zelt ihres Vaters und Thorins Miene verdüsterte sich.  
„Ich werde mit ihm reden."  
„Nicht heute Nacht, du hast dir deinen Schlaf verdient."

Thorin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich darf keine Zeit verstreichen lassen. Zum Ruhen wird noch genug Zeit sein." Er wuschelte Dís durch das Haar und schritt sogleich zu Thráins Zelt herüber.  
„Und da sagt er, ich würde Unsitten frönen", seufzte Frerin und legte Dís eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Komm, wenigstens wir wollen noch ein wenig ruhen." Dís warf Thorin einen sorgenvollen Blick nach ehe sie ihrem anderen Bruder folgte. Selbst sie in ihren jungen Jahren erkannte, dass Thorin zu viel Bürde trug. Eines Tages, da war die Zwergin sich sicher, eines Tages musste er den Tribut ob all dieser Verantwortung zahlen.


	5. Kapitel Vier: 2793 DZ

**A/N: **In diesem Kapitel ist Dís ca. 33 Jahre alt.

* * *

**Kapitel Vier: 2793 D.Z.**

Drei Jahre. Drei Jahre Vorbereitung, drei Jahre voller Planung und Umsicht. In Dís Augen waren drei Jahre nicht genug Zeit eine Armee aufzustellen, niemals würde genug Zeit sein so viele Zwerge zu den Waffen zu rufen, dass Moria wahrlich zurückerobert werden könnte. Khazad-dûm, die verlorene Zwergenstadt um die sich ebenso viele Legenden rankten, wie um den Erebor.

Ihr Großvater Thrór war tot, erschlagen von dem Ork mit Namen Azog, bleich wie der Mond und grausam wie die Dunkelheit. Mit glühendem Eisen hatte er seinen Namen in die Stirn des toten Zwergenkönigs gebrannt, zwergische Runen auf totem Fleisch. Thorin war außer sich gewesen, niemals zuvor hatte Dís ihren Bruder in derartiger Raserei erlebt, an jenem Tag kam etwas in Thorin zum Vorschein, dass sie in Angst versetzt hatte, Frerin hatte sich rasch aus dem Zelt geschoben als ihnen die Nachricht von Thrórs Tod überbracht wurde.

_Fassungslos starrte Thráin auf den Brief, den er soeben von einem berittenen Boten erhalten hatte, sank kraftlos auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen, reichte Thorin das Pergament. Einige Augenblicke der Stille folgten, Thorins Gesicht verzog sich erst in Kummer, dann in Hass, sein Kiefer mahlten als er den Brief schließlich an Frerin weiter gab._  
_„Diese Tat muss gerächt werden!", Thorin bebte ob des Zorns, der sich in jede Faser seines Körpers bohrte, sein Gesicht eine abscheuliche Maske des Hasses._  
_„Wir sollten dennoch nichts überstürzen", auch auf Frerins Gesicht lag Kummer, dennoch schien er sich besser beherrschen zu können, Dís sah zwischen ihren Brüdern hin und her, wusste nicht, was vor sich ging._  
_„Nichts überstürzen?!", Thorins Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, „hast du gelesen, was diese Bestie gewagt hat?!" Ihr ältester Bruder zitterte, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen kalt und mitleidslos._  
_„Das Biest muss sterben!", mit einem Mal, ohne weitere Ankündigung schlug Thorin seine Axt in den Tisch, das Holz barst mit einem lauten Knacken unter der Klinge, Dís schreckte zurück._  
_„Geh!", flüsterte Frerin und schob sie in Richtung Ausgang._

Seit jenem Tag hatte Thorin keinen Augenblick verschwendet, setzte alles daran, den Ork zu töten der den Zwergen ihren König geraubt hatte. Thráin unterstütze seinen Sohn, wenngleich er nicht derartig von brennendem Hass getrieben wurde wie Thorin. Etwas in ihrem Vater hatte sich verändert. Begonnen hatte dieser Wandel mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter, doch seit auch Thrór erschlagen wurde, versank der alternde Zwerg zusehends in Lethargie.

„Sein Ring", Frerins Gesichtsausdruck war düster und besorgt als er Dís' Frage nach ihrem Vater beantwortete, „dieser verdammte Ring vergiftet seinen Verstand. Auch Großvater wäre ohne die irreführenden Gedanken, die das Metall in seinen Geist gepflanzt hat nicht aufgebrochen zu dieser Wahnsinnstat."  
Frerin war stets für sie da, doch Dís konnte eine innere Zerrissenheit spüren, ihr Bruder wirkte nicht selten abwesend, seine Gedanken weilten nicht bei ihr.

„Geh", hatte Dís schließlich gesagt, „ich sehe doch, dass du im Geiste nicht hier bist. Geh und bring Thorin und Vater zur Vernunft." Derlei Dinge lagen allerdings nicht in Frerins Macht.

Die Heerschau dauerte bereits drei Jahre, etliche Zwerge hatten unterzeichnet, würden Seite an Seite in den Kampf ziehen.  
Dís wollte nicht, dass sie gingen, weder ihre Brüder, ihr Vater, noch all die Anderen, die seit einigen Jahren das Beste aus den Umständen machten, in die das Schicksal sie gnadenlos geworfen hatte. Noch immer ohne wirkliche Heimat, viel zu oft auf die Gnade der Menschen angewiesen, ein unwürdiges Leben an der Oberfläche.

„Es wird Krieg geben, nicht wahr? Nur mit einer Schlacht wird Thorins Rachedurst nicht zu stillen sein, geschweige denn, die Orks aus Khazad-dûm zu vetreiben." Frerin blickte sie lange von der Seite her an. Zusammen saßen sie in Dís' Zelt, aßen ein karges Mahl bestehend aus Pökelfleisch und einigen Früchten. Frerin war im Laufe der letzten Jahre sichtbar gealtert, wirkte viel älter, als er eigentlich war. Auch die Last auf seinen Schultern war zu groß.  
„Ja", erwiderte er dann schließlich.  
Dís musste schlucken.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Und auch Thorin sollte bei uns bleiben, wir brauchen euch, ihr gebt uns Hoffnung und Zuversicht, bringt uns Licht, wenn die Zukunft dunkel erscheint, nährt unseren Willen, wenn unsere Taten erfolglos wirken!"  
Ihre Worte hatten einen flammenden Unterton angenommen, Dís würde für ihre Ansichten kämpfen, hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihrem Volk Zusammenhalt und Tapferkeit zu vermitteln. So, wie Mutter es ihr gelehrt hatte und einer Prinzessin würdig.

Ein trauriges Lächeln zeichnete Frerins Züge.  
„Das alles hast du geschafft, du bist so jung und doch ist es dein Wille, der den einfachen Zwergen Kraft gibt. Sie dich nur an, niemand wäre verwundert würdest du dein Leben nach all den Verlusten wegwerfen. Und doch bist du stark, viel stärker, als ich es je von dir erwartet hätte, viel stärker, als Mutter zu hoffen wagen konnte. Du erfüllst mich mit Stolz", sein Lächeln wurde vor einige Augenblicke breiter, „und Thorin ebenfalls."  
Trotz dieser sanften Worte blieb Dís' Miene unverändert sorgenvoll.  
„Derlei Worte klingen so endgültig. Lasse es nicht nach einem Lebewohl klingen, noch ist keine Schlacht geschlagen und so verbleibt mir eine winzige Hoffnung, dich bei mir halten zu können." Ihre erwachsenen Worte ließen Frerin beinahe nachgeben, doch insgeheim war auch Dís deutlich bewusst, dass es keinen Weg gab ihn oder Thorin von ihrer herbeigesehnten Schlacht fernzuhalten.

„Ich werde zu dir zurückkehren", Frerins Blick war ernst geworden, er legte beide Hände auf die Schultern seiner kleinen Schwester, „und noch sind wir nicht aufgebrochen."  
„Versprich nichts wenn du nicht auch sicher stellen kannst, dass deine Worte wahr werden."  
Ohne, dass Dís etwas dagegen zu tun vermochte, rannen ihr einige Tränen über die Wangen. Momente wie dieser waren es, die zeigten, welch Kummer und Leid unter der stolzen, tapferen Oberfläche lauerten. Wütend wischte Dís ihre Tränen sogleich fort, vor ihrem Bruder hatte sie nicht weinen wollen.

„Meine Rückkehr kann ich nicht versprechen, noch vorhersagen. Aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, ich werde nichts unversucht lassen sowohl auf mein Leben als auch auf Thorins acht zu geben." Diese Worte ließen nur noch mehr Tränen über Dís' Wangen kullern und als Frerin sie schließlich in seine Arme schloss, ließ sie seine Berührung widerstandslos zu.

„Oh, bitte lasst ihn unversehrt zurückkehren, das Leben war grausam genug", flehte Dís im Stillen, „ich verdiene es nicht, auch noch Frerin, Thorin oder Vater zu verlieren."


	6. Kapitel Fünf: 2796 DZ - Part Eins

**Kapitel Fünf: 2796 D.Z.**  
_Part Eins_

Die drei Jahre dauernde Heerschau war nichts im Vergleich zu den drei folgenden Jahren des Krieges. Dís hatte mit einem Krieg gerechnet, wahrlich, doch dass dieser länger als ein Monat, ja sogar länger als ein Jahr andauern würde, selbst in ihren Alpträumen hatte sie nichts Derartiges vor Augen gehabt.

Ihr Lager hatten war weit genug vom Schlachtfeld entfernt, der Kampfeslärm war nicht zu hören und dennoch sah Dís jeden Tag, was die Klingen der Orks anzurichten vermochten. Zwerge mit klaffenden Wunden wurden ins Lager getragen, Zwerge, denen Finger oder gar der ganze Arm fehlte, das Blut sprudelte regelrecht aus dem Stumpf doch das schlimmste waren die Schreie. Ein leises Wimmern hin bis zu schmerzlauten im Todeskampf, nie mehr würde sie diese Laute vergessen können, nie mehr den Geruch faulenden Fleisches infizierter Wunden.  
Jeden Tag wartete sie beinahe darauf, dass auch Thorin und Frerin auf einer dieser Tragen heimkehrte, fühlte sich schuldig wenn sie sah, dass ihre Brüder lebten wo doch so viele ihres Volkes einen grausamen Tod fanden.

Schmerz, Leid und Tod dominierten ihren Alltag und doch mussten vor allem die Zwerginnen einem geregelten Tagesablauf nachkommen, auch in Kriegszeiten gab es Essen zu bereiten, Wäsche zu waschen und Kinder zu Bett zubringen. Dís selbst hatte sich freiwillig für die Arbeit im Lazarett gemeldet, sie hasste diesen Krieg, noch mehr die Orks, die nun, in den kalten Wintertagen kaum von der Sonne gehindert werden konnten, doch sie würde ihre Hilfe nicht verweigern. Als Heilerin war sie nicht ausgebildet worden, war jedoch raschen Verstandes und wusste schnell, was zu tun war.

Es war Balsam für ihre Seele zu wissen, dass ihre Hände gutes vollbrachten, aber schon nach wenigen Tagen spürte Dís wie etwas an ihr zu zehren begann. Das Leid, das ihr jeden Augenblick im Lazarett sichtbar vor Augen gehalten wurde, ließ den letzten Rest ihrer Kindheit endgültig schwinden. Dís begriff, wie Thorin und Frerin sich fühlen mussten wenn ihre Augen diesen ernsten, besorgten Ausdruck zeigten und die Last der Welt zunahm. Ausgelaugt, am Rande der eigenen Kräfte schien es nur ein kurzer Sprung hin zum Aufgeben.

Es gab Tage, an denen Dís nicht wusste wo ihr der Kopf stand, ununterbrochen kamen Verletzte an, wenige Sekunden konnten über Leben und Tod entscheiden und Dís wünschte sich gleich zehn Arme mehr. Die ruhigen Tage waren die, an denen keine Schlacht gefochten wurde, sowohl Zwerge als auch Orks ihre Truppen sammelten und ihre Schlachtpläne entworfen, für die Heiler galt es zu diesen Stunden nur die Verletzen weiter zu pflegen, konnten ab und an sogar ein wenig verschnaufen.

Einer jener trägeren Stunden war es, in der Andrír in das größte der vier Lazarettzelte kam. Ein Schwall eisiger Luft begleitete ihn und Schneeflocken hingen in seinem braunen Haar und Bart. Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung und Schmerz lagen auf seinem Gesicht, er umklammerte mit seiner Hand einen Pfeil, der in seinem linken Arm steckte. Dennoch rang er sich für Dís zu einem Lächeln durch.  
„Ich war nicht schnell genug", erklärte er und versuchte zu Grinsen, sein Ausdruck wurde jedoch mehr zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse während Dís ihn zu einer Pritsche bugsierte.  
„Das sehe ich auch so", Dís besah sich die Wunde als Andrír seine Hand sinken ließ. Der Pfeil war nicht sonderlich tief ins Fleisch gedrungen, der Zwerg schien großes Glück gehabt zu haben, ohne Schmerzen würde die Entfernung der metallenen Spitze nicht zu bewältigen sein.  
„Wartet bitte und versucht, den Arm nicht zu bewegen", wies Dís Andrír an, huschte davon und kehrte mit frischen Mullbinden, einem runden Tiegel gefüllt mit Kräuterpaste und einer kleinen Waschschüssel zurück.  
„Nicht bewegen", murmelte sie dann konzentriert und ehe Andrír die Chance bekam etwas zu erwidern, zog Dís den Pfeil mit einer präzisen, zielstrebigen Bewegung aus dem Fleisch.

Andrír keuchte auf, biss sich sogleich auf die Unterlippe um keine weiteren Schmerzeslaute zuzulassen, Blut floss aus der Wunde und Dís eilte sich, den klaffende Riss auszuwaschen, vorsichtig etwas Salbe darauf zu streichen und dann sorgfältig zu verbinden.  
„Die Paste stoppt die Blutung und schon bald wird sich die Haut wieder geschlossen haben", erklärte sie dem anderen Zwerg mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als habe sie ihr gesamtes Leben nichts anderes vollbracht als zu heilen.  
„Ich wünschte, Ihr würdet Eurem Körper die Zeit geben um zu heilen und doch weiß ich genau um Eure Sturheit, sicherlich werdet ihr schon Morgen all meine Ratschläge in den Wind geschlagen haben und wieder das Schwert führen."

Tadelnd und sorgenvoll zugleich blickte Dís zu Andrír auf.  
„Ich fürchte, da kann ich Euch nicht widersprechen", trotz all seiner Schmerzen schaffte er es erneut ein Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge zu zaubern.  
„Allerdings bin ich nicht nur ob meiner Verletzung zu Euch gekommen." Dís' Stirn legte sich in Falten, sie ahnte, dass ihr seine nächsten Worte missfallen würden.  
„Eurer Bruder, Prinz Frerin lässt ausrichten, dass er so bald es die Frontlage zulässt ins Lager kehrt um Euch zu sehen. Auch Prinz Thorin wünschte, er könne seine Schwester unter die Augen treten doch er ist als Hauptstratege unabdingbar."

Jegliche Unbekümmertheit die Andrír ausgestrahlt hatte verebbte augenblicklich und Dís' Züge wurden hart und unerbittlich.  
„Richtet Ihnen aus sie sollen sich ob mir keine Last aufbürden, mir war schon immer bewusst, dass keine Frau den Platz ihres Schwertes und des Kampfes einnehmen kann, nicht einmal ihre Schwester. Nein, versteht mich nicht falsch, weder will ich klagen noch flehen und auch wenn ich diesen Krieg für übereilt und sinnlos halte so stehe ich doch hinter jeder Entscheidung, die meine Brüder treffen."  
Sie reckte das Kinn und straffte die Schultern.  
„Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich muss nach anderen Verwundeten sehen."  
Mit bestimmten Schritten verließ sie das Zelt um Andrír ihre Enttäuschung nicht sehen zu lassen.

Jeden Tag wünschte sie, Frerin und Thorin sehen, mit ihnen sprechen und sie in die Arme schließen zu können.  
Es gäbe durchaus die Möglichkeit sich einem Versorgungstrupp an die Front anzuschließen doch Dís befand, sie sehe genug Leid und Tod innerhalb des Lazarettes, außerdem wusste sie, dass weder Frerin noch Thorin sie den Gefahren der Schlacht aussetzen wollten, ein Besuch ihrer Brüder kam nicht in Frage.  
Fast ein Jahr war es her, dass sie Thorin zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Frerin kam, wann immer er konnte, doch je länger der Krieg dauerte desto unmöglicher schien es, dass der jüngere ihrer Brüder die Kampfeslinien verlassen konnten.

„Dís!", Andrír stand im Eingang des Zeltes, „vielleicht höre ich auf Euren Rat und verweile einige Tage im Lager." Der Schnee war zu dicht als dass sie seine Miene wirklich sehen konnte, allerdings meinte sie ein Lächeln zwischen den tanzenden Flocken erkennen zu können. Warum wusste sie nicht, doch Andrírs Worte ließen die Kälte nicht mehr ganz so beißend und die einsetzende Nacht als nicht mehr ganz so finster erscheinen und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen zeichnete sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab.


	7. Kapitel Sechs: 2796 DZ - Part Zwei

**Kapitel Sechs: 2796 D.Z.**  
_Part Zwei_

Unbeschwerte Tage folgten und wären nicht all die Kranken und Verletzten, Dís hätte ihren Kummer für eine Weile vergessen können.  
Andrírs Gesellschaft erwies sich äußerst angenehm, jeden Tag kam er ins Lazarett um Dís nach seiner Wunde sehen zu lassen – auch, als diese sich zur Gänze geschlossen hatte und sich eine feine Narbe zu bilden begann.

„Eure Geduld hat sich ausgezahlt, Ihr seid völlig genesen", eröffnete ihm Dís und nahm zum letzten Mal den Verband von Andrírs Arm.  
„Zu meinem Bedauern", der Zwerg rieb mit der Hand über den noch deutlich sichtbaren, dunkelroten Striemen auf seiner Haut.  
„Nun muss ich mir etwas anderes überlegen Euch jeden Tag zu sehen."  
Dís konnte sich einem Lächeln nicht verwehren, sie umgab sich gern mit Andrír, seine Gesellschaft hatte sich als äußerst angenehm erwiesen, auch sie würde beklagen, den Zwerg wieder an die Front schicken zu müssen.

„Ich bin überzeugt Euer Geschick mit dem Schwert wird im Kampf dringend benötigt", sagte Dís obgleich sie nicht wollte, das Andrír ging. Der Zwerg seufzte leise und ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck erfüllte seine hellbraunen Augen.  
„Wohl war. Ich zöge Eure Gesellschaft dem Kampf vor, keine Frage, doch wäre es selbstsüchtig hier zu verweilen wo doch viele meiner Brüder tapfer kämpfen und ihr Leben geben."  
Trotz dieser Worte brachte Dís ein Lächeln zu Stande, wenn auch ein trauriges.  
„Würdet Ihr mir einen Gefallen erweisen?"  
„Jeden, den Ihr mir vortragt", sagte Andrír mit einer Aufrichtigkeit, die Dís' Herz mit Wärme zu erfüllen vermochte.  
„Gebt acht auf Euch, auch ich schätze Eure Gesellschaft doch wäre mir wohler, Euch so schnell nicht erneut hier im Lazarett sehen zu müssen."

Andrír lachte kurz auf.  
„Wenn es das ist, was Ihr wollt, werde ich fort an besonders auf mein Leben achten."  
„Ich danke Euch", Dís blickte zu dem Zwerg auf, der sie um ein gutes Stück überragte, er war ebenso groß geraten wie Dwalin, Fundins Sohn.  
„Dann ist dies unser Abschied", Andrír ergriff ihre Hand und legte für einen Augenblick seine Lippen darauf, „auf ein nur allzu baldiges Wiedersehen."

Noch immer weilte ein Lächeln auf Dís' Zügen als sie Andrír nachblickte, welcher das Lazarett verließ und zügigen Schrittes in die eisige Kälte hinaustrat.

Der Gedanke an ihn gab ihr Kraft wann immer Dís glaubte, sie könnte kein Leid mehr mit ansehen, keinen Zwerg, der den Kampf gegen seine Verletzungen verlor, mehr verbrennen. Jeder Scheiterhaufen erinnerte sie an den Tod ihrer eigenen Mutter, noch immer schmerzte sie der Gedanke, nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben, ihre Mutter nicht in einem angemessenen Steingrab beizusetzen.  
All diese Zwerge teilten ihr Schicksal, das vor ihr liegende Tal war bereits beinahe zur Hälfte gerodet um Holz zu beschaffen, es würden noch etliche Bäume mehr gefällt werden müssen um all ihre Toten zu verbrennen.

Wann immer die Verletzten noch in der Lage waren zu Sprechen, erzählten sie von dem Grauen des Krieges. Dís lauschte ihnen stumm, nickte verständnisvoll und tat alles in ihrer Macht stehende diesen Zwergen zu helfen. Doch ihre eigenen Nächte waren seither erfüllt von mehr Alpträumen, ihre Tage von anschaulichen Beschreibungen. Das Leid ließ sie nicht mehr los, lag in der Luft, die sie atmeten, vergiftete das Wasser, das sie trank und wollte sie schier an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben.

Müde wischte Dís sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ließ sich auf einen kleinen Schemel im Lazarett fallen. Die Verletzten umzubetten war stets anstrengend und mühsam, mussten sich doch äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen um ihnen keine weiteren Qualen zu bereiten.  
All dies musste ein Ende haben, mit wie viel Leid sollte ihr Volk noch gestraft werden?  
Ihr Dienst als Heilerin erschöpfte sie meist so sehr, dass Dís kaum ins Bett gefallen auch schon eingeschlafen war. Sie war dankbar ob dieser Tatsache, so konnte sie wenigstens nicht von schrecklichen Gedanken gequält werden. Immer verwehren konnte die Zwergin sich diesen grausamen Bildern in ihrem Kopf allerdings nicht, in Momenten wie dieses sah sie ihre Liebsten fallen, tot, zu Grunde gerichtet wie ihren König Thrór.  
Frerin, Thorin, die beiden Brüder Dwalin und Balin – seit einiger Zeit versetzte sie auch der Gedanke an Andrírs Tod in Furcht.

Welch eine Erleichterung wäre es, ihre Gedanken für eine Weile aus ihrem Kopf drängen zu können, wie viel war sie bereit dafür zu geben. Wunschdenken. Albern und fernab der Realität.

„Herrin?", eine ihrer Mitheilerinnen riss Dís aus ihren düsteren Gedanken, „dieser Brief wurde für Euch abgegeben." Sie nickte und nahm das Pergament aus den Händen der älteren Zwergin, sie war davongehuscht ehe Dís sich bedanken konnte. Mit leicht zitternden Händen entrollte sie das Papier.  
Ihre Miene erhellte sich bereits während ihr Augen über die ersten Zeilen flogen.

_Teuerste Dís,_

_vergebt mir, wenn ich Euch so bald mit meinen Zeilen belästige._  
_Doch gemäß Eurem Wunsch berichte ich Euch von meinem noch andauernden Bestreben nicht verwundet zu werden – obgleich der Gedanke, Euch nur allzu bald wieder zu sehen, eine gewaltige Verlockung darstellt. Allerdings bin ich fest entschlossen mein Wort zu halten. Auch von der Gesundheit Eurer Brüder kann ich Euch schreiben, Prinz Thorin ist ein fähiger Kriegsherr und Stratege, ohne seine List wären etliche unserer tapferen Truppen verloren. Prinz Frerin hingegen hält seinen Bruder bisweilen zurück, drohen dessen Schlachtpläne zu verwegen zu werden. Ihr könnt stolz sein, derlei fähige Zwerge Eure Brüder nennen zu dürfen._  
_Ich verbleibe in der Hoffnung der Krieg möge bald enden und ich erneut in Eure Antlitz blicken._

_In ergebener Treue,_  
_Andrír_

Dís konnte nicht anders, ihr Gesicht wurde beinahe von dem breiten Lächeln eingenommen und in ihrer Brust schlug schnell ihr Herz, erfüllt von Glück, zum ersten Mal seit Monaten oder gar Jahren. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas derartige gespürt, doch derlei Gefühle konnten nicht verwerflich sein, nicht, wenn sie Dís in diesem Ausmaß erhellten.  
Auch in den Zeiten des Krieges gab es Hoffnung und Glück. Kostbar und selten, zweifelsohne, und dennoch gab es auch für Dís einen Moment des Friedens, dafür galt es dankbar zu sein.

Andrírs Brief unter ihrem mit Stroh gefüllten Kissen, ihre Gedanken erfüllt von seinem Anblick schlief Dís ruhig und friedlich, wurde zumindest für diese Nacht von Alpträumen verschont.


	8. Kapitel Sieben: 2799 DZ - Part Eins

**Kapitel Sieben: 2799 D.Z.**  
_Part Eins_

„Herrin! Wacht auf!"  
Mit pochendem Herzen schreckte Dís aus dem Schlaf und saß kerzengerade auf ihrer Pritsche. Angst stieg in ihr hoch als ihr Blick auf den bewaffneten Zwerg in ihrem Zelt sah, hatte es einen Angriff gegeben?

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie mit einem Schlag hellwach und warf sich bereits ihren Mantel über, schlüpfte hastig in ihre Stiefel.  
„Der Krieg ist gewonnen, die Schlacht vorüber und die Orks vertrieben!", der Posten rannte wieder ins Freie und ließ eine sprachlos Dís zurück. Nach all den Jahren, konnte es wahr sein? Jeden Tag hatte sie gebetet, dass dieser Krieg bald vorüber gehen mochte, selbst allerdings nicht mehr wirklich daran geglaubt.  
Doch die Wache musste Recht gehabt haben, von überall aus dem Lager drangen Ausrufe der Freude an ihre Ohren, auch Dís verließ ihr Zelt um sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen.

Noch lag die Finsternis der Nacht über der kleinen Zeltstadt und doch herrschte so reges Treiben, wie es selbst am Tage nicht der Fall war. Es war, als würde die Last, die auf ihren Schultern ruhte, von ihr genommen, warme, willkommene Erleichterung durchströmte Dís und sich ließ sich von der ausgelassenen Stimmung der anderen Zwerge mitreißen. Noch waren die Krieger nicht zurück im Lager, einige machten sich auf, sie in Empfang zu nehmen und auch Dís schloss sich der Truppe an.  
Freude und Erleichterung lag in der Luft, zum ersten Mal blickte Dís in lächelnde Gesichter, Vorfreude blitze in den Augen vieler. Endlich würde die entbehrungsreiche Zeit ein Ende nehmen, war es den Kriegern gelungen, in Moria eine neue Heimat zu finden?  
„Da vorn sind sie!", rief ein junger Zwerg mit einer Fackel in der Hand. Ein erstes, blassrosa Leuchten kündete den kommenden Tag an und vor dem Himmel zeichneten sich die Silhouetten eines ganzen Heeres ab.

Dís' Herz begann zu schneller zu schlagen, ihre Brüder waren kaum mehr entfernt, auch Andrír würde ihr nur allzu bald wieder unter die Augen treten. Die ersten Zwerge rannten den Kommenden freudig entgegen, hielten jedoch inne, ehe sie die Kämpfer erreicht hatten und ein Ziehen machte sich in Dís' Magengegend bemerkbar. Die Rufe der Zwerge waren verstummt und Stille legte sich erneut über das Tal.  
Dann sah Dís, weshalb die Freudenschreie verklungen war. Die von Blut und Schmutz überzogenen Gesichter der ankommenden Krieger wirkten gehetzt, zeugten von dem Leid und Schmerz, den sie die letzten sechs Jahre täglich vor Augen gehabt hatten, keiner von ihnen wirkte auch nur im Entferntesten glücklich oder froh, sie alle waren stumm und emotionslos. Fast jeder der Krieger hielt das Ende einer Trage, die Verluste mussten während dieser letzten Schlacht enorm gewesen sein.  
Eine Weile noch herrschte Schweigen, bis schließlich ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen durch die Dämmerung hallte. Die erste Zwergin war neben einer Trage auf den Boden gesunken, klammerte ihre Arme um den Zwerg, der darauf lag und beweinte ihren toten Sohn. So hatte Dís diesen Moment nicht ausgemalt, auch ihre Füße trugen sie nun stetig vorwärts, den Soldaten entgegen.

„Thorin!", sie eilte auf ihren Bruder zu der stumm und regungslos zwischen den Anderen stand, sein Gesicht zur Hälfte mit getrocknetem Blut verkrustet, die Rüstung zerschlissen und löchrig. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hellte sich sein Blick auf, als er seine Schwester erkannte, füllten sich sofort darauf mit Schmerz und Kummer, Dís hielt inne.  
„Wo ist Frerin?" Ihre Stimme klang heiser und zitterte als sie ihren Bruder nicht in den Reihen erspähen konnte.  
„Mein Sohn ist gefallen", antwortete eine andere Stimme und Thráin trat zwischen den Zwergen hervor. Auch der König war von Blut und Schmutz überzogen, ein Verband war um seinen Kopf gewickelt worden und die Kuhle, die sich auf der Höhe seines rechten Auges abzeichnete, ließ erahnen, dass sich dort nur noch ein schwarzes, klaffendes Loch befand.

Thráin schritt ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zukommen zu lassen an Dís vorbei, der Kummer schien ihn zu überwältigen.  
Dís bebte, folgte nun Thorins Blick zu der Trage, die von Dwalin und Balin gehalten wurde und mit einem schmutzigen Umhang bedeckt war. Auf Dwalins Gesicht weilten noch die Spuren der Tränen, die er vergossen hatte, waren er und sein Bruder ohne ihren Vater Fundin aus dieser Schlacht zurückgekehrt.  
Dís taumelte einen Schritt vor, ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen, griff nach dem Stoff um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich Frerin war, der dort lag.  
„Nein", Thorin griff nach ihrer Hand, „bitte Dís, bitte sie ihn dir nicht an." Nie zuvor hatte Thorin derartig zu ihr gesprochen, seine Stimme eine flehentlichen Unterton angenommen.

Mit einem leisen Schluchzen bahnten sich die ersten Tränen ihren Weg über Dís' Wangen. All die Stärke, die sie in den letzten Jahren aufrecht erhalten konnte, war dahin, alle ihre Zuversicht erloschen, ihr Mut bedeutungslos.  
Auch Thorins Augen schimmerten feucht, er trat an seine Schwester heran, bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schlang seine Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. Die Nähe ihres Bruders ließ das letzte bisschen ihrer Selbstbeherrschung schwinden, endlose Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, verzweifelt krallte sie ihre Hände in Thorins Kleidung. War das der Lohn all ihrer Mühen?

Schluchzer und verzweifelte Ausrufe begleiteten den kommenden Tag, zahllose Tränen wurden ob all der verlorenen Seelen vergossen, Leid und Schmerz war mit Händen greifbar. Dís spürte, wie Thorin sich vorsichtig von ihr löste, die Zwerge um sie herum hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt, schritten in einem kummervollen Marsch in Richtung Lager.  
„Hilf ihr", murmelte Thorin zu einem anderen Krieger und nur wenige Augenblicke später spürte Dís, wie jemand sanft ihre Hand ergriff.  
Von Tränen geblendet hob sie den Blick und konnte verschwommen Andrírs Gesicht ausmachen.  
„Folgt mir, meine Prinzessin", sagte er leise und auch seine Stimme zeugte von dem Leid, das er erfahren und gesehen hatte, dennoch, es hatte den Anschein als wolle er stark sein, um ihretwillen.


	9. Kapitel Acht: 2799 DZ - Part Zwei

**Kapitel Acht: 2799 D.Z.**  
_Part Zwei_

Selbst Andrírs Anwesenheit und seine tröstenden Worte vermochten ihren Schmerz nicht zu lindern. Stumm weinend hatte Dís mit angesehen, wie Frerins kalter, toter Körper in das Lager zurückgebracht wurde, ihr Verstand quälte sie mit Bildern, wieder und wieder malte Dís sich das Gesicht ihres Bruders aus. Unter dem alten Mantel, regungslos, vielleicht in einem letzen, von schmerzerfüllten Schrei erstarrt, die Augen weit aufgerissen ob des bevorstehenden Todes.  
Dwalin und Balin setzten die Trage vorsichtig auf dem kalten, harten Boden ab, Frerins Leichnam lag dort in einer endlosen Reihe gefallender Krieger, hunderte andere trauerten neben Dís, einige stumm, einige konnte in ihrem Schmerz nicht an sich halten.

Dwalin hatte ihre Hand ergriffen, sie für einen Moment sanft gedrückt, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Dís wusste, dass er ihren Schmerz verstand, hatte auch er seinen Vater verloren. Balin stand nur stumm da, wartete, bis sein Bruder zu ihm zurückkehrte und schritt mit ihm zusammen von dannen, suchten in Reihen der Aufgebahrten nach Fundins Leiche.  
Der Tag zog vorüber und Dís konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick lösen, einer Statue gleich, fest verwurzelt im Boden.  
„Schwester", Thorin trat an sie heran, Schmutz und Blut waren von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und doch blickte er ernst und voller Schmerz drein, wirkte um einiges älter, als er tatsächlich war.  
Dieses eine Wort aus seinem Mund löste ihre Starre, Dís konnte nicht verhindern, dass erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen strömten als sie einen unsicheren Schritt hin zu ihrem verbliebenen Bruder machte. Ihre Beine schmerzten ob der Anstrengung, einen ganzen Tag bewegungslos zu verharren und sie taumelte mehr, als dass sie aufrecht schritt.

Es gab keine Worte ihrem Schmerz zu lindern, still ergriff Thorin ihren Arm, führte sie fort vom Anblick der Tragen und toten Körper.  
„Wie Mutter werden wir ihn nicht angemessen dem Stein übergeben können, nicht wahr?", fragte Dís unvermittelt, richtete ihren Blick zu Thorin.  
„Nein", seine Stimme war belegt, der Kummer deutlich zu hören.  
„Es ist uns nicht vergönnt die Gefallenen standesgemäß zu bestatten, fehlen uns doch die Möglichkeiten. Wir werden sie verbrennen, ich habe bereits Anweisung gegeben, die Baume des Tals zu roden."  
Zur Dís' Trauer und Schmerz mischte sich ein winziger Funke Bewunderung für ihren Bruder. Wie konnte Thorin trotz seines Verlustes ein klaren Kopf behalten und weiterhin Befehle erteilen?  
„Wäre das nicht Vaters Aufgabe?", Bitterkeit legte sich in Dís' Worte, Thorins Blick wurde von Dunkelheit erfüllt.  
„Vater scheint vor Kummer seinen Verstand zu verlieren, der verdammte Ring tut das Übrige. Denke nicht, ich will ihn in Schutz nehmen, schon zu lange trage ich die Verantwortung, die eigentlich von ihm bewältigt werden sollte."

Dís schaffte es für einen Moment über ihren eigenen Kummer hinweg zu blicken, auch Thorins Schicksal war schwer zu ertragen. Welchem Schrecken musste er zudem in der Schlacht begegnet sein? Der jahrelange Krieg musste seine Spuren auf Thorins Seele hinterlassen haben, Narben, die nur die Zeit zu heilen vermochte.  
Wahrlich, weiter entfernt von einem glorreichen Sieg hätten sie kaum sein können.

Frerin gehörte zu einem der Ersten, die ihre letzte Ruhe in den lodernden Flammen eines Scheiterhaufens fanden.  
Stille hatte sich über das Lager gelegt, etliche Flammenhügel loderten in den finstren Nachthimmel, die Flammen züngelten um die leblosen Körper in ihrer Mitte, verzehrten die Gefallenen. Das Knacken des Holzes ob der Hitze war der einzige Laut, der an Dís' Ohren drang, für diesen Moment schienen alle Klagen verstummt, alle Trauernden ihres Schluchzens beraubt.  
Thráin stand zu ihrer Rechten, doch ihr Vater nahm auch dieses Mal keinerlei Notiz von ihr. Thorin schien es neben seinem Vater nicht aushalten zu können, er hatte sich zu Dís' linker Seite aufgestellt, neben ihm Balin und Dwalin.  
Andrír stand etwas abseits, Dís konnte spüren, wie er ab und an Blicke zu ihr herüber warf, nur einmal sah sie auf, bereute es jedoch augenblicklich.  
Sein trostspendender Blick war kaum zu ertragen, augenblicklich stiegen Tränen in ihren Augen auf, sie musste ihre Augen auf den Boden richten, um sie niederzukämpfen.

Mit aller Macht zwang Dís sich ihren Kopf frei von jeglichen Gedanken zu halten, würde keinem von ihnen mit Stärke begegnen können. Die Scheiterhaufen brannten die ganze Nacht über, der Morgen dämmerte bereits und noch immer loderten die Flammen, wenngleich nicht mehr so hoch wie in der Nacht.

Die Reihen der Zwergen hatten sich gelichtet, einige von ihnen waren endlich zu Bett gegangen, auch Thráin hatte sich im Laufe der Nacht abgewandt, war in die Dunkelheit davon geschritten. Thorin, Dwalin, Balin aber auch Andrír waren geblieben, Dís war dankbar ob ihrer Gesellschaft, froh, nicht völlig allein zu sein.

„Auch wir sollten ein wenige ruhen", Thorin drehte sich zu seiner Schwester, Erschöpfung zeichnete seine Miene, wann hatte er zum letzten Mal geschlafen?  
„Geh du", antwortete Dís mit tonloser Stimme, „ich bleibe noch eine Weile."  
Wohl wissend, dass er sie kaum umstimmen würde, legte Thorin kurz seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und wandte sich dann wortlos ab, mit einem raschen Blick zu ihr herüber folgten ihm Dwalin und Balin.

Dís hörte Andrírs Schritte bevor sie ihn sah. Der Zwerg trat dich zu ihr heran, zögerte einen Augenblick und schlang dann von hinten seine Arme um ihren Körper.  
Dís ließ ihn gewähren, seine Nähe hatte etwas beruhigendes, etwas, das ihr Sicherheit zu vermitteln vermochte.  
Dís spürte seinen ruhigen Atem auf ihrem Nacken, zusammen beobachteten sie, wie die letzten Flammen langsam verloschen, nichts war mehr geblieben als Asche und Staub.  
War dies alles, was von ihrer Familie geblieben war? Thráin schien am Rande des Wahnsinns zu wandeln, der Zwergenring, den er vor Thrórs Abreise von seinem Vater erhalten hatte, würde ihn weiter in die Dunkelheit stürzen, konnte Dís überhaupt zornig auf ihn sein?  
In jenem Augenblick war sie von nichts erfüllt als einer gewaltigen, alles verzehrenden Leere. So fernab jeglicher Gefühle wusste sie kaum mehr was Freude, Heiterkeit und Frohsinn waren. Aber auch Trauer und Schmerz waren ihr fremd in jenen Momenten in denen sich nichts zu spüren schien, außer Andrírs Berührung.

Die Sonne kroch über den Horizont und Andrír löste sich von ihr. „Kommt, Prinzessin. Auch Ihr solltet versuchen, etwas Ruhe zu finden."  
Dís blickte zu dem Zwerg auf.  
„Werdet Ihr bei mir bleiben?"  
Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Andrírs Züge.  
„Solange Ihr wünscht."


	10. Kapitel Neun: 2803 DZ

**Kapitel Neun: 2803 D.Z.**

So schwer es ihr auch fiel, Dís wurde nach Wochen der Trauer bewusst, dass es ein Leben ohne Frerin geben musste. Es tröstete sie ein wenig, dass ihre Mutter nun nicht länger allein in den Hallen der Vorväter wandeln musste, ihr Sohn war zu ihr zurückgekehrt und obgleich sein Tod ein Loch in ihre Seele gerissen hatte, so war Dís dennoch froh, ihn nicht allein zu wissen. Thorin hatte der Kummer nur noch entschlossener gemacht, ihrem Volk, aber vor allem seiner verbliebenen Schwester, eine neue Heimat zu schaffen, unermüdlich suchte er Dís zudem von ihren trüben Gedanken abzubringen.  
Auch, wenn er die Lücke, die Frerins Tod hinterlassen hatte, nie zu schließen vermochte, ein besserer Bruder hätte er Dís in den Tagen der Dunkelheit nicht sein können.

Die folgenden Jahre verbrachten Thorin und Thráin mit der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat, trotz ihres Sieges war es den Zwergen nicht gelungen, die Orks zur Gänze aus Moria zu vertreiben; in die alte Zwergenfeste dort zurück zukehren stand damit außer Frage.  
Eine Weile wanderten sie ziellos umher, bis Thorin schließlich den Vorschlag machte, den Weg Richtung Ered Luin zu bewandern. In den Blauen Bergen gab es, soweit Dís wusste, eine verlassene Zwergenstadt namens Belegost, sollte sie von der Orkplage verschont bleiben, sie könnte eine neue Heimat bieten.

Dieses eine Mal schien das Schicksal gnädig gestimmt, einige wilde Tiere hatten sich in den alten Mauern niedergelassen, diese waren jedoch schnell vertrieben, der Kern der Stadt war noch intakt und auch das gewaltige Eingangstor würde bald repariert sein.  
Eine Wonne nach all den Jahren an der Oberfläche endlich wieder unter dickem Fels und Stein nächtigen zu können.

Die Sonne schien hell vom Himmel auf sei herab, Dís hatte die Ärmel ihres Kleides aufgekrempelt und wünschte sich, nur allzu bald wieder in die kühlen tiefen der Feste entschwinden zu können. Thorin hatte sie mit der Aufsicht der Arbeiten am großen Tor betragen, der Krieg hatte zu viele Leben gefordert, auch die Frauen und Kinder mussten mitarbeiten, um eine sichere Heimfeste gewährleisten zu können. Dís machten körperliche Arbeiten nicht allzu viel aus, trotzdem war sie froh, dass sie in der Sommerhitze nicht selbst Hand anlegen musste, der Schweiß rann auch so bereits ihre Schläfe hinab.  
Obgleich hoch in den Bergen gelegen, die Mittagshitze war auch vor der Feste von Belegost unerträglich heiß und brennend. Ein weiterer Vorteil, tief unter dem Stein zu leben, der Fels bewahrte vor Hitze, aber auch Kälte im Winter.

Thorin trat von einer anderen Stelle des Platzes her an sie heran, Schweißperlen schimmerten auf seiner Haut und sein schweres, schwarzes Haar klebte ihm am Schädel.  
„Die Arbeiter sind fleißig, schon bald können wir nur allzu sicher schlafen", berichtete Dís und schenkte ihrem Bruder ein Lächeln.  
„Es wird Zeit. Unser Volk hat genug Ängste für ein ganzes Leben ausgestanden, wenigstens ihr Schlaf sollte ruhig und fernab jeglicher Furcht sein."  
„Du bist so ernst?", Dís sah Thorin besorgt an.  
„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie wir diesen Platz nennen sollten", er machte eine Geste hin zu dem gepflasterten Platz vor der Feste, „Frerins Platz wäre ein angemessener Name, findest du nicht auch?"  
Im ersten Moment schnürte Trauer Dís' Kehle zu, dann zeichnete sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihren Zügen ab.  
„Es ehrt ihn, obgleich er selbst sagen würde, dass wir ob seines Gedenkens keinen derartigen Aufwand betreiben sollten", trotz des Schmerzes in ihrer Brust brachte auch diese Vorstellung ein wenig Freude auf ihre Züge.  
Auch Thorin konnte sich eines sanften Lächelns nicht verwehren.  
„Das würde unser Bruder sicher", er drückte kurz ihre Schulter und wandte sich wieder der Feste vor ihnen zu.

„Nicht mehr lange und wir haben einen Ort, deine Hochzeit gebührend zu feiern", er zwinkerte als sich ein sanftes, rotes Schimmern auf Dís' Wangen erstreckte. Es war kaum eine Woche her, dass Andrír um ihre Hand angehalten hatte.  
„Kein Grund zu erröten", Thorins Lächeln wurde breiter, „du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen und ich kann mit Freuden meine Zustimmung geben."  
Dís hob empört eine Augenbraue.  
„Als ob ich deiner Zustimmung bedürfte", sie musste grinsen, „aber dennoch bin ich froh, dass Andrír auch dir zusagt."  
„Er ist ein großer Krieger, ehrbar und tugendhaft. Ich könnte mir kaum einen würdigeren Mann für meine Schwester vorstellen. Eure Kinder werden einen Vater haben, auf den sie Stolz sein können."

Ein mulmiges Gefühl regte sich in Dís' Magengegend.  
„Mal immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, so weit sind wir noch nicht. Nur, weil du es nicht erwarten kannst Onkel zu werden, kommen Andrír und nicht auf die Idee, wahllos Kinder in die Welt zu setzen."  
„Aber einigen Übungsstunden seid ihr sicherlich nicht abgeneigt."  
„Thorin!", schimpfte Dís und schlug ihren Bruder auf den Oberarm, „derlei Dinge äußert man nicht in Gegenwart seiner Schwester!"  
Thorin rieb sich lachend den Arm und Dís schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vater scheint die Ehe seiner Tochter nicht im geringsten zu kümmern", fuhr Dís deutlich düstrer fort, ihre Miene wurde ernst. Schlagartig war jegliches Lächeln von Thorins Zügen verschwunden, sein Gesicht wurde hart und unnachgiebig.  
„Seine Trauer um Frerin hat seine Verstand verwirrt und doch ist es der Ring, der seine Gedanken mit Wahnsinn vergiftet", grollte Thorin, in seiner Gegenwart von Thráin zu sprechen zog immer seinen Zorn mit sich.

„Sollte der Ring eins in deinen Besitz fallen", sagte Dís sehr leise und ihre Stimme nahm einen verzweifelten, flehenden Unterton an, „wirf ihn ins Feuer. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, auch dich innerlich zerfallen zu sehen." Ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen und augenblicklich wurde Thorins Miene weicher.  
„Ich verspreche es", erwiderte der Zwergenprinz ernst, „lass uns nicht länger von derlei schmerzlichen Dingen reden, feiern wir doch bald eine Hochzeit", er zwinkerte seiner Schwester zu.

„Hast du mit Andrír bereits die Einzelheiten besprochen?"  
Dís schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Dafür wird noch genug Zeit sein, wenn die Feste intakt ist. Wir werden uns Zeit lassen, erst unsere Heimat, dann die Hochzeit."  
Glückseligkeit überkam sie ob dieses Gedankens und endlich schien ihr ein wenig Glück und Frieden vergönnt.


	11. Kapitel Zehn: 2804 DZ

**Kapitel Zehn: 2804 D.Z.**

Ein Jahr sollte es dauern, bis ihre neue Heimat die Sicherheit für eine Hochzeit bot, aber auch, bis Dís sich zu ihrer Eheschließung durchringen konnte.  
Wahrlich, sie liebte Andrír, genoss allein die Vorstellung, den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen und dennoch mischte sich unterschwellig Angst in ihre Aufregung.

„Sorge dich nicht, dies wird ein bedeutsamer und wunderbarer Tag für dich", sagte Thorin als sie ihm von ihrer Sorge berichtete. Ihr Bruder stand neben der Tür ihrer Ankleidekammer, eine Dienerin nahm ein paar letzte Handgriffe an Dís' Frisur vor und arrangierte ihr Haupthaar zu einem wahren Meisterwerk der Frisierkunst.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf den Zügen ihres Bruders, schon lange wirkte er nicht mehr so ruhig und zufrieden wie an jenem Tag.

„Man könnte meinen, du bist es, dessen große Stunde nun geschlagen hat", entgegnete Dís mit einem nervösen Lächeln und zupfte an einer Strähne ihres langen, schwarzen Haars. Missbilligend warf ihr die Dienerin einen mahnenden Blick zu und steckte die Strähne gekonnt wieder fest.  
„Beinahe", Thorins Lächeln wurde breiter, „doch hat mich seit langem nichts mehr derartig mit Freude erfüllt wie das Glück meiner Schwester."  
Hastig blinzelte Dís die Tränen fort, die ihr bei diesen Worten in die Augen gestiegen warn.  
„Hör schon auf, du bringst mich zum Weinen, noch ehe die Hochzeit überhaupt begonnen hat."  
Thorin lachte auf.  
„Dann folge mir nun, Schwester, wir wollen Andrír doch nicht länger schmoren lassen?"

Die Dienerin trat beiseite und ein letztes Mal, ehe sie Andrír und all den gekommenen Hochzeitsgästen gegenüber treten würde, warf Dís einen Blick in den Spiegel.  
Unsicher aber glücklich blickte ihr Spiegelbild zurück.  
Ihr schwarzes Haar kunstvoll auf ihrem Kopf drapiert, zahllose kleine und größere Perlen steckten zwischen den schwarzen Strähnen, besetzt mit Rubin- und Saphirsplittern, am Hinterkopf wurde die Flut an Haaren von einer alten, wertvollen Mithrilspange gehalten, die einst ihrer Urgroßmutter gehört hatte.  
Um ihren Hals lag eine filigran gearbeitete Kette passend zur Spange, auch sie war aus Mithril, mehr wert, als Dís' und Thorins gesamter Besitz. Ein glattes, ovales Plättchen, einem schimmernder Flusskiesel gleich, hing als Anhänger an ihr.  
Blauer Stoff umschmeichelte ihren Körper, ihr weit geschnittener Rock wehte in noch so jedem kleinen Luftzug, ein Gürtel aus Silber hielt ihn um ihre Hüften und verschlungene Muster aus einem dunklerem Garn zierten Saum und Kragen.  
Zufrieden ergriff sie Thorns dargebotenen Arm und ließ sich von ihrem Bruder und die ausschweifend geschmückte Festhalle führen.

Die Musiker begannen ihr Spiel sobald Dís den Raum betrat, eine langsame, wenngleich frohe Melodie, zahlreich waren die Gäste erschienen, gekleidet in ihre besten Gewänder, sie alle waren dankbar nach der Zeit des Leids endlich einmal ein Fest begehen zu dürfen.  
Binnen eines Augenblickes erkannte sie Thráin, der sich unter die Feiernden gemischt hatte, er nickte seiner Tochter kurz zu und Dís befand, dass diese Nicken mehr war, als sie von ihrem Vater erwartet hatte.  
Thorins Miene wurde einen Moment kalt und hart, doch dann besann er sich offenbar und das erfüllte Lächeln nahm erneut seinen Platz auf seinem Gesicht ein.

Andrír stand sichtlich ruhig in der Mitte der Halle auf einer achteckigen Empore, über der ein rotes Leinen gespannt war, sodass die zu Vermählenden unter einem Zeltdach standen. Dís kannte ihren Zukünftigen allerdings zu gut, als dass sie nicht erkannt hatte, dass auch er voller Nervosität war.  
Thorin blieb vor der Empore stehen, half seiner Schwester galant hinauf und trat dann zurück in die Reihen der Gäste.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später waren Dís und Andrír offiziell verheiratet, all die Anspannung fiel von ihnen ab und machte einer Glückseligkeit Platz, die sie zuvor noch nie erfahren hatten.  
Von einem schnellen Rhythmus getragen tanzte sie Hand in Hand mit ihrem Mann, ein unentwegtes Lächeln auf den Lippen, es störte sie nicht im geringsten, dass alle Blicke auf ihnen ruhten, schon bald waren weitere Paare auf die Tanzfläche getreten.

Dís tanzte stundenlang, mit Balin, Dwalin, Thorin und schließlich wieder mit Andrír. Das Essen, welches zu später Stunde reichlich angerichtete wurde, war köstlich und Dís war mehr als froh, vor dem Mahl getanzt zu haben, denn nach dem Essen meinte sie, kaum noch in ihr Kleid zu passen.

Die Nacht war bereits fortgeschritten, die Halle noch immer sehr belebt, ausgelassen feiernde Gäste tanzten noch immer, aßen, tranken und plauderten angeregt, sie alle feierten Dís' Hochzeit aber vor allem ihre neu gewonnene Heimat.

„Darf ich bitten, Prinzessin?", Andrír erhob sich von seinem Platz, seine Augen blitzen als er Dís seine Hand entgegenstreckte, „wir sollten uns zurückziehen."  
„Wie mein Gatte wünscht", Dís kicherte und schalt sich in Gedanken, auf dem nächsten Fest dem Wein nicht derartig zu zusprechen, ein leichter Schwips hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen und sie war froh, sich an Andrírs Arm stützen zu können.

Thorin räusperte sich und blickte die beiden frisch verheirateten Zwerge an.  
„Ihr solltet vielleicht etwas sagen, bevor ihr eure Gäste verlasst", ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge als Dís nach Worten zu suchen begann, Andrír schien jedoch zu spüren, dass seine Frau um eine Ansprache verlegen war und ergriff nun selbst das Wort.

„Darf ich einen Augenblick eure Aufmerksamkeit erbitten?!'  
Die Musiker unterbrachen ihr Spiel und alle Gespräche verstummten, als die anwesenden Zwerge sich dem frischgebackenen Zwergenprinz zuwandten.  
„Meine Frau Dís und ich sind glücklich und dankbar, Zwerge wie euch als unsere Gäste zu haben. Einige kurze Worte des Dankes und sogleich könnt ihr euch wieder Tanz und Wein widmen."  
Gelächter und einige „Hört hört" Rufe drangen an Dís' Ohren, deren Gesicht keinen anderen Ausdruck mehr als das Lächeln zu kennen schien.

„Habt Dank für euer Erscheinen und die zahlreichen Geschenke, die ihr uns brachtet. Ich wünsche mir, dass jeder von euch so viel Spaß hatte, wie ich und auf dass ihr noch feiern möget wenn der Morgen dämmert!"  
Andrír griff sich einen Kelch.  
„Auf meine Frau, die bezaubernde und starke Dís!"

Ein leichter Rotschimmer senkte sich über Dís' Wangen als ausnahmslos alle Anwesenden auf ihr Wohl tranken. Andrír stellte den Kelch zurück, verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken von Thorin, Dwalin und Balin, führte Dís dann aus der Halle.

„Der Rest des Abends gehört nur uns", sagte er leise und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Hals. Dís kicherte erneut.


	12. Kapitel Elf: 2845 DZ

**Kapitel Elf: 2845 D.Z.**

Es folgten glückliche Jahre, die Dís mit ihrem Bruder Thorin, aber doch vor allem ihrem Mann Andrír teilen durfte. Das Leid und Elend verschwand für eine Weile aus ihrem Leben und obgleich es noch in den Köpfen der Zwerge präsent war, so verblasste die Erinnerung an Schmerz und Tod im Laufe der Zeit.  
Dís war zufrieden.  
Obgleich sie den Erebor verloren hatten, die Feste in den Ered Luin war nun schon lange ihre neue Heimat, ein Ort, an dem sie sich geborgen fühlen konnte. Und ein Ort, an dem sie ihre Kinder großziehen würde.

„Worüber grübelst du?", Andrír blickte sie über den Tisch hinweg an. Dís und er saßen bei einem späten Nachtmahl, Dís hielt seit geraumer Zeit eine Gabel in Händen, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten diese zu benutzen, sondern starrte gedankenverloren ins Leere.  
„Hm?", sie schreckte auf, als Andrírs Worte zu ihr herüber drangen.  
„Oh", ein Lächeln erstreckte sie auf ihren Zügen, „ich dachte lediglich daran, dass Kíli und Fíli wunderbare Namen für unsere Söhne wären."  
Andrír hustete und wäre beinahe an einem Stück Wurst erstickt.  
„SöhnE?", fragte er keuchend und nach Atem ringend, „sollten wir nicht erst einmal über EIN Kind nachdenken, bevor du gleich eine ganze Armee von ihnen haben möchtest?"

Dís schmunzelte.  
„Es wäre wunderbar, Kinder zu haben", Andrírs Gesicht wurde eine Spur bleicher und rasch fügte sie hinzu: „allerdings nicht sofort. Wenn wir bereit für Kinder sind, werden sie von ganz allein kommen." Ihr Grinsen hatte etwas anzügliches bei den nächsten Worten.  
„Zumindest mehr oder weniger."  
Andrír war noch immer recht blass um die Nase, stocherte unsicher mit seiner Gabel in seinem Essen. Obgleich er schon immer Kinder gewollt hatte, nun, da dieser Gedanke zum Greifen nahe schien, war er nicht mehr zur Gänze überzeugt, dass er ein guter Vater sein würde. Seine Miene musste seine Gedanken verraten, denn seine Gattin setzte erneut zum Sprechen an, wählte einen leisen, beruhigenden Tonfall.  
„Wir werden gute Eltern sein, davon bin ich überzeugt", sie griff über den Tisch und legte ihre Hand auf Andrírs, „du bist der beste Mann, den ich mir wünschen kann. Welch wundervollen Vater wirst du erst abgeben?"  
Andrír musste Lächeln, wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

Thorin war bereits halb in die kleine Kammer gestürzt, als er innehielt. Sorge und Wut spiegelten sich gleichermaßen auf seinen Zügen.  
„Verzeiht, ich nahm an, ich würde niemanden vorfinden."  
Fast wollte er auf dem Absatz umdrehen und wieder verschwinden, als Dís rasch aufstand. Sie wusste, wenn ihr Bruder diesen Gesichtsausdruck innehatte, verhieß es nichts Gutes.  
„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie und auch Andrír setzte sich aufrechter hin.

Thorin setzte sich schwerfällig auf die Bank neben seinen Schwager, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und wirkte unendlich erschöpft.  
„Der König ist abhanden gekommen", begann er nachdem Dís ihm einen Krug Bier gereicht hatte und ihm gegenüber Platz nahm. Sie zog die Brauen in die Höhe.  
„Abhanden gekommen?"  
Ob der Tatsache, dass Thorin „König" und nicht „Vater" gesagt hatte, vergeudete Dís keinerlei Gedanken, sie und ihr Bruder trafen vor Jahren ein stummes Abkommen, nannten Thráin bei seinem Namen oder schlicht „den König."  
„Zusammen mit wenigen Gefährten brach er auf, in Richtung Erebor, wie ich nun erfahren habe", seine Augen wurden schmal, „ich wusste, dass er eine Reise plante und doch kannte ich sein Ziel nicht. Balin war es, der mir davon berichtete, waren er und Dwalin unter den Zwergen, die den König begleiten sollten. Wäre mir bekannt gewesen, wohin sein Weg ihn führen sollte, ich hätte ihn nicht daran gehindert. Aber dass weder Balin noch Dwalin mir vor seiner Abreise Bericht erstatteten, schmerzt mich, habe ich die beiden doch stets zu meinen Vertrauten gezählt."  
Beunruhigt sah Dís zu, wie Thorin sich über die spärlichen Reste des Abendessens hermachte, die sie und Andrír übrig gelassen hatten.

„Ich bin mir sicher, sie hätten dir davon berichtet, wenn sie denn das Ziel des Königs gekannt hätten. Du weißt ob seiner eigensinnigen Art, sicherlich wollten Dwalin und Balin nur ihre Pflicht dem Thron gegenüber erfüllen."  
Thorin schnaubte, behielt jedoch seine zynischen Gedanken für sich. Dís schwieg eine Weile, wartete darauf, dass Thorin ihr berichtete, wie der König der Zwerge ohne weiteres verloren gehen konnte. Drängen wollte sie ihren Bruder nicht, Thorin schien ohnehin gereizter als üblich. Endlich verblieben nur noch einige Krümel auf seinem Teller, sein Krug Bier mit einem gewaltigen Zug geleert und der Zwergenprinz setzte erneut zum Sprechen an.

„Bis zu den Ausläufern des Düsterwaldes waren sie gekommen, als ein starker Regen einsetze. Wie Balin berichtet, suchten sie unter den Bäumen Schutz, warteten die Nacht ab. Am nächsten Morgen war Thráin verschwunden und fast eine Woche riefen seine Gefährten nach ihm, drehten jeden moosbewachsenen Stein um, keiner von ihnen konnte auch nur eine Spur entdecken. Sie gaben ihre Suche auf, kehrten hierher zurück wo sie vor wenigen Stunden eintrafen", schloss Thorin.

„Was mag mit ihm geschehen sein?", fragte Andrír und blickte Thorin von der Seite an.  
„Das kann ich nicht sagen", wieder schnaubte Thorin wie ein wütendes Pony, „aber sein Geist war letztlich derartig verwirrt, dass es mich nicht überraschen würde, sollte er in seinem Wahn in den Anduin gewartet und ertrunken sein."

Als Dís in dieser Nacht neben Andrír in ihrem weichen Bett lag, bekam sie die Worte ihres Bruders nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Konnte Thráins Geist bereits derartig von seinem Ring verwirrt worden sein? Trotz all der Liebe und Zuneigung, die er ihr und Thorin nie gegeben, nach der es sie dennoch so verlang hatte - er war noch immer ihr Vater.  
Niemals würde sie Thorin von ihren Gefühlen berichten, lieber würde sie Smaug ein Halsband umlegen und spazieren führen, der Gedanke, dass Thráin verschollen war, versetze ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich. Wahrlich, dieser Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu den Qualen, die ihr Herz verspürte, wenn sie an Mutter oder Frerins Tod dachte, trotz alle dem. Dís meinte zu spüren, dass Thráin kein gutes Ende ereilen würde.  
Und noch ein Gedanke drang klar und offensichtlich zu ihr durch. Mit dem verschwinden ihres Vaters ging die Königswürde an seinen Sohn weiter - Thorin war es, der nun als König unter dem Berg, oder zumindest vorerst in der Feste der Ered Luin herrschen sollte.


	13. Kapitel Zwölf: 2864 DZ - Part Eins

**Kapitel Zwölf: 2864 D.Z.**  
_Part Eins_

Mit einem Lächeln auf den weichen Gesichtszügen legte Dís eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und beobachtete, wie ihr Mann und Sohn im Kaminzimmer umher tollten.  
Gegen Andrírs Befürchtungen war er ein wundervoller Vater, Fíli, ihr erster Sohn – Dís hatte sich bei der Namensgebung durchgesetzt – himmelte ihn an. Fíli war ein süßer Zwergling mit seinen fünf Jahren, blonde Locken standen ihm recht wirr vom Kopf ab und mit seinen großen, blauen Kulleraugen konnte er selbst Thorins Herz zum Schmelzen bringen.  
Die Freude ihres Bruders über Fílis Geburt war ebenso groß wie die Andrírs, Thorin schien begeistert einen Zwergling zu haben um den er sich zwar kümmern könnte, ihn jedoch rasch wieder zu seinen Eltern zurück schob, sollte er einmal zu viel Unsinn ausgeheckt haben.

„Du machst dir das Leben wahrlich leicht, Thorin Eichenschild", tadelte Dís ihren älteren Bruder als er Fíli wieder einmal zu ihr zurückbrachte, damit er sich nicht länger mit seinen Streichen auseinander setzen musste. Sowohl Onkel als auch Neffe grinsten nur, Fíli mochte den ab und an sehr mürrischen Thorin trotz alledem sehr gern, konnte sich glücklich schätzen, mit derlei umsorgenden Verwandten aufzuwachsen.  
„Wenn du einst an der Reihe bist Kinder zu haben, wirst du sehen, dass sie trotz der Freude und Liebe, die sie dir bieten, ein ganz schön anstrengendes Energiebündel sein können", richtete Dís erneut ihre Worte an Thorin, doch dieser winkte ab.  
„Meine Krone ist mein Weib, ich habe keine Zeit, um eine Frau zu werben oder gar eigene Kinder in die Welt zu setzen."  
Dís seufzte leise und Sorge erfüllte ihre klugen Augen.  
„Etwas weibliche Zuwendung würde dir nicht schaden. Zudem behagt mir der Gedanke gar nicht, dass mein Sohn nach dir einst die Königswürde tragen wird."  
„Du rechnest also mit meinem baldigen Ableben?", Thorin zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe doch ein Blitzen in seinen sonst so ernsten Augen verriet ihn.  
„Natürlich nicht", wieder warf Dís ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, „aber Fíli wird unweigerlich der nächste König aus Durins Linie, solltest du keine Kinder haben."

In diesem Moment kletterte Fíli an seinem Onkel hoch, zog ihm die Krone vom Kopf und setzte sie auf sein eigenes Haupt. Natürlich war die schwere Krone viel zu groß und schwer für den kleinen Zwerglingskopf, sogleich rutschte sie ihm über Stirn und Augen, wurde nur von seiner Nase aufgehalten.  
„Seht her!", rief er mit seiner hohen Kinderstimme, „ich bin es, Prinz Fíli, einstiger König unter dem Berg! Erzittert unter meinem Schwert!" Und er begann, Thorin mit seinem kleinen Holzschwert zu pieksen.  
Thorin lachte und griff sich seinen Neffen, tat so, als würde er ihn mit aller Kraft abwehren.  
„Habt Erbarmen großer König!", Thorin hielt sich die Seite, spielte den Verletzten ziemlich überzeugend.

Andrír grinste ebenfalls, trat an seine hochschwangere Frau heran und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
„Mach nicht so ein ernstes Gesicht, Liebste. Lass Fíli spielen, so lange er jung ist."  
Wohlwollend beobachtete er, wie sein Sohn noch immer mit seinem kleinen Holzschwert seinen Onkel traktierte.  
„Noch mag es ein Spiel sein, doch was, wenn Fíli wirklich eines Tages König wird? Wie soll mein Sohn all der Verantwortung standhalten?", in Dís Augen schimmerten Tränen, in ihrem Zustand brachte sie auch nur ein falsches Wort sofort aus der Fassung.  
„Es ist zu früh, sich über derlei Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Schon gar nicht deinen, komm her und setz dich, ich hole dir etwas zu essen."  
Mit Nahrung vermochte man Dís dieser Tage immer aufzumuntern.

Derweilen hatte Thorin Fíli seine Krone wieder abgenommen und setzte sie wieder auf seinen schwarzen Haarschopf.  
„Es wird Zeit, sich wieder den ernsten Dingen zuzuwenden", er wuschelte Fíli durch die blonden Locken und nickte zu Dís und Andrír herüber. Fast war er schon aus der Tür, als Dís ihm etwas hinterher rief.  
„Drücke dich ja nicht vor unserem gemeinsamen Abendessen, ich habe Dwalin und Balin eingeladen, sei also pünktlich!"  
Thorin murmelte etwas Unverständliches aber Dís akzeptierte kein Nein, selbst der König hatte sich ihr zu beugen.

„Und du junger Mann", wandte die Zwergin sich an ihren Sohn, „marsch, ins Bett, es ist Zeit für deinen Mittagsschlaf."  
„Ach Mutter", jammerte der Zwergling sogleich, „ich bin viel zu alt um jeden Mittag zu schlafen! Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr!" Es half nicht sonderlich, dass gerade in jenem Moment ein kräftiges Gähnen ihn heimsuchte.  
„Na komm, auch große Krieger müssen ihren Mittagschlaf halten", Andrír warf sich den quiekenden Fíli über die Schulter und verfrachtete ihn in seine kleine Schlafkammer. Mit einem Lächeln blickte Dís den beiden nach.

Plötzlich zuckte ein heftiger Schmerz durch ihren Unterleib und sie sackte auf ihrem Platz zusammen. Sicherlich, sie war im neunten Mond ihrer Schwangerschaft, hatte sich ihr Kind diesen Tag ausgesucht?  
Wieder stach der Schmerz, dieses Mal heftiger als zuvor, Dís keuchte.  
„Andrír!", presste sie hervor, ihr Mund war kaum im Stande, diese Worte zu formen. Es dauerte einige Minuten ehe ihr Mann zurückkehrte, schon beim Betreten des Raumes wusste er, dass etwas mit Dís nicht stimmte.  
„Hol die Amme", keuchte Dís und ließ den anderen Zwerg erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Obgleich Andrír bereits die Geburt seines ersten Sohnes miterlebt hatte, geriet er stärker in Aufregung und Panik als Dís selbst.

Die Wehen kamen in kurzen Abständen und Dís glaubte beinahe, sie bekäme ihr Kind allein hier im Kaminzimmer. Doch da war schon die Amme, eine ergraute Zwergendame namens Lorínja. Im Gegensatz zu Andrír war sie völlig ruhig und gelassen, vermittelte Dís allein durch ihr gesetztes Auftreten Ruhe und Geborgenheit.  
„Kommt Herrin", sagte sie mit ihrer ruhigen, melodischen Stimme, „wir bringen Euch zurück in Euer Gemach."  
Vorsichtig ergriff sie Dís' rechten Arm, Andrír trat sofort an die linke Seite seiner Frau und zusammen bugsierten sie die werdende Mutter vorsichtig über den Flur und in die Schlafkammer der Eheleute.

Dís war froh auf ihren weichen Laken zu liegen und sich in der kundigen Obhut Lorínjas zu wissen.  
„Ich hole Tücher und heißes Wasser", murmelte Andrír der völlig neben sich zu stehen schien, sogleich eilte er davon.  
„Heißes Wasser habe ich noch nie benötigt", sagte Lorínja mit einem verschschmitzten Lächeln, „aber so kann ich die Väter immer ein wenig beruhigen, in dem ich ihnen eine Aufgabe verschaffe."


	14. Kapitel Dreizehn: 2864 DZ - Part Zwei

**Kapitel Dreizehn: 2864 D.Z.**  
_Part Zwei_

Kalter Schweiß stand auf Dís' Stirn, erneut suchten heftige Wehen ihren Unterleib heim, die Zwergin krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Ruhig an ihrer Seite saß Lorínja, murmelte leise und sanfte Worte, gab ihr Anweisungen.  
Andrír hatte Tücher und heißes Wasser beschafft, war dann unruhig auf und ab gelaufen, war bei jedem Blick auf seine Frau beinahe in Panik ausgebrochen, griff ständig und willkürlich nach Gegenständen, um seinen Händen eine Beschäftigung zu geben.  
Irgendwann war Dís der Kragen geplatzt, Andrír rannte beinahe vor ihrem Bett auf und ab, drehte dabei ein Buch in Händen und sprach leise mit jemandem, den Dís nicht zu sehen vermochte.  
„Bei Durins Bart!", keifte sie und eine neue Wehe schnitt für einen Augenblick die Stimme ab, „mach, dass du hier raus kommst!"  
„Liebling, ich"  
„Raus! Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Geh zu Thorin oder spiel mit Fíli, aber ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen, bis alles vorbei ist!"  
Irgendwie gewann Dís den Eindruck, dass sich zwischen die Verwunderung auf Andrírs Gesicht auch eine Spur Erleichterung schlich.

„Beruhigt Euch, Herrin", mahnte Lorínja, „spart Eure Kräfte, Ihr werdet mehr als genug davon brauchen."  
Dis nickte nur und verzog vor Pein das Gesicht, als sie erneut von Schmerzen gepackt wurde.  
Doch Andrírs Gesellschaft war nicht tragbar gewesen.  
Bei Fílis Geburt war dessen Vater ruhig und besonnen gewesen, Dís war bereits von Stolz erfüllt worden, allerdings währte dieses Gefühl nicht lange.  
Kaum, dass die Geburt in die schwierigste Phase überging, war der sonst so standhafte Zwergenkrieger eingeknickt wie ein dünner Ast im Sturm.  
Bewusstlos hatte er dort nutzlos auf dem Teppich gelegen und Lorínja, die schon das zweite Mal über Dís' leblosen Gatten gestolpert war, hatte ihn schließlich kurzerhand beiseite gerollt.  
Auch ohne Andrírs Zusammenbruch war die Geburt anstrengend genug.

Am Ende ihrer Kräfte aber glücklich lag Dís nach Stunden in ihrem großen Bett. In ihrem Arm schlummerte friedlich ein winziger Zwerg, brauner Flaum bedeckte seinen Kopf und ein Lächeln lag auf den filigranen Gesichtszügen.  
Lorínja hatte Dís' neugeborenen Sohn sogleich gewaschen und in eine weiche, blaue Decke gehüllt ehe sie den Knirps in die Arme seiner Mutter gelegt hatte.  
„Soll ich Euren Gemahl zurück holen?", fragte die Amme und auch ihr Gesicht zeigte ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
„Ja, danke."  
Es wurde Zeit, dass Andrír seinen zweiten Sohn begrüßte. Sein Name stand schon fest, nach Fíli musste unweigerlich auch Dís' zweiter Namenswunsch in Erfüllung gehen.

Langsam betrat Andrír den Raum. Zuerst wirkte der Zwerg verunsichert, doch wich dieser Gemütszustand sogleich einem breitem Lächeln, als sein Blick auf seine Frau und sein Kind fiel.  
„Willst du Kíli mal halten?", fragte Dís und legte den Säugling vorsichtig in Andrírs Arme.  
„Na, immerhin ist er nicht blond, wie hätte ich die beiden sonst auseinander halten sollen? Au!"  
Dís hatte ihren Mann in die Seite gezwickt.

„Mutter?", Andrir hatte die Tür nicht hinter sich geschlossen und so tapste Fíli in den Raum.  
Seine Augen wurden groß als auch sein Blick auf den kleinen, friedlich in den Armen seines Vaters schlafenden Kíli fiel.  
„Das ist dein Bruder, Fíli", erklärte Andrír und beugte sich etwas herab sodass Fíli sein neues Geschwisterchen besser in Augenschein nehmen konnte.  
„Zu klein", grummelte Fíli und wirkte enttäuscht.  
„Wie bitte?", Dís richtete sich etwas in ihrem Bett auf.  
„Na, wie soll ich denn mit ihm spielen wenn er noch so klein ist? Konntet ihr keinen größeren Bruder für mich machen?"

Dís kicherte und Andrír seufzte, doch auch in seinen Augen blitzte es.  
„Es mag ein paar Jahre dauern, aber dann wirst du mit ihm spielen und toben können", Andrír übergab den Knirps wieder in die Obhut seiner Mutter, „und du wirst ihn immer beschützen müssen. Kíli ist dein kleiner Bruder, er wird sich sein Leben lang darauf verlassen, dass du für ihn da bist."  
Es kam keine Antwort seitens des Zwerglings und doch schien Dís zu wissen, dass Fíli Andrírs Worte trotz seines geringen Alters verstanden hatte.

Andrír und Fíli verließen Dís nach einer Weile um der frischgebackenen Mutter ein wenig Zeit zum Ruhen zu lassen, am Abend kam Thorin um nach seiner Schwester zu sehen.  
„Meinst du, ich werde mit zweien von der Sorte fertig?", fragte er, wiegte seinen jüngsten Neffen im Arm, der kleine Kíli hielt im Schlaf den Zeigefinger seines Onkels umklammert.  
„Du hast keine andere Wahl", erwiderte Dís schläfrig und trotz all der Müdigkeit brachte sie ein Grinsen zustanden, „du wolltest unbedingt Onkel werden, ab jetzt wirst du dich nicht wieder davor drücken können, auf beide Knirpse Acht zu geben."  
Die Geschwister schwiegen eine Weile.

„Auch du wärest ein guter Vater", sagte Dís leise, beobachtete wie sanft und umsichtig Thorin mit dem kleinen Zwerg umging, Kíli war selbst für einen Neugeborenen klein, schien in den kräftigen Händen seines Onkels beinahe zu versinken.  
Thorin seufzte.  
„Du könntest Recht haben. Dennoch, ich als König habe derlei andere Pflichten und Aufgaben, um die es sich zu sorgen gilt. Um Frau und Kinder kann ich mich kümmern, wenn alle Schlachten geschlagen und unsere alte Heimat zurück gewonnen ist."  
Das war immerhin schon ein Fortschritt seit ihrem letzten Gespräch bezüglich Thorin in einer Vaterrolle.

„Bis dahin versuche ich einfach, Kíli und Fíli ein guter Onkel zu sein", Thorin lächelte.  
Selten hatte Dís ihren Bruder so friedvoll erlebt, ihre Kinder schienen ihm etwas geben zu können, was niemand anderes dem Zwerg entgegen zu bringen vermochte.  
„Das wirst du bestimmt", Dís rollte sich in ihren Decken zusammen, konnte sich ihrer Müdigkeit nicht länger verwehren.  
„Würdest du eine Weile auf ihn acht geben? Lorínja ist im Nebenzimmer sollte er aufwachen", murmelte sie, bekam Thorins Antwort schon nicht mehr mit.


	15. Kapitel Vierzehn: 2869 DZ - Part Eins

**Kapitel Vierzehn: 2869 D.Z.**  
_Part Eins_

„Langsam ihr beiden!", rief Dís ihren Söhnen hinterher und sah, wie ein älterer Zwerg den vorbeitobenden Kíli und Fíli mit Mühe auswich. Die beiden Zwerglinge durften seit einiger Zeit mit ihr den Markt besuchen der einmal im Monat auf Frerins Platz vor der Feste in den Ered Luin stattfand, Händler der Zwerge, der Menschen aus Gondamon und manchmal sogar einige der freigeistigeren Elben aus Duillont boten ihre Waren feil.

Natürlich war dies für Kíli und Fíli stets ein Abenteuer, Kíli war noch nicht sehr häufig an der Oberfläche gewesen, hatte mit großen Augen einfach da gestanden und lange gen Himmel gestarrt. Doch nach einer Weile besann er sich und flitze fortan mit seinem älteren Bruder zwischen den Marktständen umher. Mit kleinen Holzschwertern bewaffnet spielten sie „Thorin und der böse Ork", jagten einander über den gesamten Platz und hieben aufeinander ein, sobald einer den anderen erwischt hatte.  
Trotz der blauen Flecken, die beide nicht selten davontrugen, gefiel ihnen dieses Spiel sehr. Nur Dís trieb es schier in den Wahnsinn. Nicht zum ersten Mal musste sie die Waren eines Händlers bezahlen, die in den wilden Albereien ihrer beiden Söhne zu Bruch gegangen waren, erst letzten Monat war Fíli mit seinem kurzen Umhang an einem der Pfeiler eines Obststandes hängen geblieben, rannte einfach weiter und riss die gesamte ausgelegte Ware hinunter.  
Der wutschnaubende Händler ließ sich nur mit Mühe davon überzeugen, auch weiterhin den Markt zu besuchen, mal davon abgesehen, dass Dís ihm das Dreifache von dem zahlen musste, was seine Waren an und für sich wert gewesen waren.

Kurz um: Dís liebte ihre Söhne kompromisslos - doch an Tagen wie diesen wünschte sie, Andrír und Thorin wären nicht zu einem Grenzgang aufgebrochen. Ein wenig Unterstützung wäre mehr als nur hilfreich.

Wie immer gaben Kíli und Fíli recht wenig auf die Worte ihrer Mutter wenn es darum ging, dass diese sie zur Ordnung rufen oder sie ermahnen wollte. Weiterhin rannten die beiden lachend zwischen den gedrängten Ständen herum, Dís meinte, sie könne schon das Zersplittern der Tongefäße vernehmen, die an der Stelle zum Kauf angeboten wurden, an der ihr beiden Wirbelwinde gerade eben vorbeihuschten.  
„Die beiden werden das Haus Durins finanziell ruinieren", nuschelte Dís in ihren Bart und schritt mit zwei Dienern die Reihe der Stände entlang um Besorgungen zu machen.

Der Himmel war blau, die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten und es kam wie es hatte kommen müssen. Ein lautes Scheppern, ein wüster Fluch, offenbar von einem Elben ausgestoßen und schon wünschte sich Dís sie wäre bereits wieder tief unten in ihren Kammern. Doch es nütze alles nichts.  
Mit düstrem Gesichtsausdruck drehte die Zwergin sich langsam um, sah schon von weitem, was ihre Söhne erneut angestellt hatten.  
Warum mussten sie einander ausgerechnet in die Auslagen eines elbischen Holzschnitzers schubsen? Als wäre das Verhältnis zwischen Elben und Zwergen nicht schon angespannt genug.  
Fíli zog gerade seinen verwirrt dreinblickenden Bruder aus dem Haufen Holzsplitter, die kurz zuvor noch ein grazil geschnitzter, hochbeiniger Tisch gewesen war.  
Das übermütige Grinsen, das die beiden Zwerglinge zur Schau stellten erstarb augenblicklich als ihr Blick auf die alles andere als glücklich dreinblickende Dís fiel.  
„Ihr beiden! Marsch, in eure Kammern!", fauchte sie, wollte nicht vor aller Augen mit ihren Söhnen abrechnen.

Kíli und Fíli waren klug und wussten, dass es besser war ihre Mutter durch Ungehorsam noch mehr in Rage zu versetzen, eiligst machten sie, dass sie mit gesenkten Köpfen zurück in die steinernen Mauern der Feste kamen.

„Dieser verdammten Bälger haben meine Arbeit von einer ganzen Woche zunichte gemacht!", wutschnaubend kehrte der Händler die Überreste seiner Waren auf, „ich hätte mich nicht dazu herablassen sollen meine Waren an die Zwerge zu verkaufen, wissen sie diese ohnehin nicht zu schätzen!"  
Zornesröte stand dem Elben ins Gesicht geschrieben, Dís schluckte all ihren Zwergenstolz herunter und versuchte zu retten, was ihre Nachkommen angerichtet hatten.  
„Verzeiht mein Herr, sicherlich haben meine Söhne eure Waren nicht mit Absicht zerstört, sie sind doch nur Kinder. Dennoch werde ich für jeglichen Schaden aufkommen."  
„Das will ich doch sehr hoffen", der Elb richtete sich wieder auf, war doppelt so groß wie Dis und funkelte böse auf sie hinab.  
Seufzend griff die Zwergin nach ihrer Börse.

Als Dís am späten Nachmittag in die Gewölbekammern zurückkehrte, die sie zusammen mit Andrír und ihren beiden Söhnen bewohnte, waren Kíli und Fíli gerade dabei das Geschirr, welches vom Frühstück übrig geblieben war, mit aller Sorgfalt zu spülen und in die passenden Schränke einzuordnen.  
„Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr damit euren Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen könnt!", Dís wies die Diener an, ihre gekauften Waren zu verstauen und wandte sich ihren Söhnen zu. Ein besonders hartnäckiger Fleck schien auf dem Teller zu sein, den Fíli gerade in Händen hielt, denn unentwegt starrte er auf seine Hände. Kíli hatte den Blick zu Boden gewandt.  
„Ihr werdet solange den Stallmeistern zur Hand gehen, bis ihr das Geld, das ich ausgeben musste um die Waren zu begleichen verdient habt."

Dís wusste, dass den beiden körperliche Arbeit eine bessere Lektion war, als jede Standpauke aus ihrem Mund.  
„Ja, Mutter", murmelten die Zwerglinge betreten im Chor und Dís beschloss, es dabei bewenden zu lassen.

Thorin und Andrír kehrten erst zurück als die Nacht ihren schwarzen Mantel über die Ered Luin gelegt hatte, Kíli und Fíli schliefen bereits und nur Dís wachte in der kleinen Küche neben einer flackernden Kerze.  
„Noch wach zu später Stunde?", Andrír beugte sich zu seiner Frau und küsste sie auf die Wange. Müde nickte Dís, wollte ihm von der neusten Missetat seiner Söhne berichten als ihr Blick auf Thorin fiel, der soeben den Raum betrat.  
Getrocknetes Blut klebte an seiner Kleidung obgleich er unverletzt wirkte.  
„Nur ein Ork, ein Späher, schätze ich", winkte der Zwergenkönig sogleich ab als er den besorgten Blick seiner Schwester bemerkte.  
„Morgen müssen wir noch einmal losziehen um sicherzustellen, dass keine anderen dieser Kreaturen in unsere Gebiete vordrangen. Aber nun ist es Zeit zu ruhen."


	16. Kapitel Fünfzehn: 2869 DZ - Part Zwei

**Kapitel Fünfzehn: 2869 D.Z.**  
_Part Zwei_

Der Tag begann wie schon so viele vor ihm in den Ered Luin. Dís ging ihrer Haushaltsführung nach, hielt ab und an inne um zu lauschen, stellte meist erleichtert fest dass ihre Söhne zumindest nicht schreiend herumtobten und hoffte, dass die beiden keinen anderweitigen Unfug trieben.  
Kíli und Fíli hatten sich missmutig daran gemacht, dem Stallmeister zu helfen und ihre Schulden bei ihrer Mutter abzuarbeiten. Keiner der beiden war sehr erfreut darüber, Dís hatte weder einem weinerlichen Jammern, noch einem wütenden Aufstampfen nachgegeben und ihre Söhne in den Stallungen abgeliefert.

Ehe die Sonne über den Horizont klettern konnte, brachen Thorin und Andrír zu einem weiteren Grenzgang auf, Dwalin und Balin an ihrer Seite. Der Ork, den sie am gestrigen Tage getötet hatten mochte ein Späher sein, allein und geschickt um die Zwerge auszukundschaften, dennoch wäre ihr Schlaf tiefer wenn sie sicher gehen konnten, dass nicht noch einer seiner abscheulichen Art in der Nähe ihrer Feste lauerte.  
Gegen späten Nachmittag kehrten Fíli und Kíli zurück in die Küche, in der Dís die Vorbereitungen für ein ausgiebiges Abendessen zubereitete.  
Beide ließen sich erschöpft auf die schmale Bank an der Wand fallen, Kíli hatte Stroh in seinem wilden Schopf und Fílis Arm sah aus, als habe ihn ein Pony als Kaustange benutzt.  
„Ich will da nie wieder hin", jammerte Fíli und rieb sich seine geschundenen Gliedmaßen.

„Das hättet ihr euch überlegen sollen bevor ihr durch die Waren der Händler tobt."  
Dís hatte keinerlei Mitleid mit ihren Söhnen, ein wenig Arbeit hatte noch niemanden geschadet - und gerade die beiden Prinzen waren recht verwöhnt.  
„Geht euch waschen, bald kommen Andrír und Thorin zurück, dann wird gegessen."  
Als keinerlei Widerworte der Zwerglinge kamen wurde deutlich, wie die Stallarbeit die zwei sonst so lebhaften Zwerge erschöpft hatte.

Kaum eine Stunde später war jegliche Freude aus den Kammern der kleinen Familie verschwunden.

Langsam schritt Thorin auf seine Schwester zu, jegliche Freude in Dís' Augen erstarb als sie den Ausdruck sah, den ihr Bruder auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.  
„Wo ist Andrír?", fragte Dís mit hoher Stimme, ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und sie spürte, wie Angst in ihr Aufstieg.  
Thorin setzte zum Sprechen an, schloss den Mund jedoch wieder ehe ihm auch nur ein Laut über die Lippen gekommen war, wieder wollte er etwas sagen, vermochte es nicht und blieb stumm.  
Mit Gesten bedeutete er ihr ihm zu folgen.  
In einer kleinen Kammer am Ende des Flures hielt er inne, streckte seinen Arm aus und hielt Dís auf.

„Es war mehr als nur ein Ork", begann er und seine Augen wurden dunkel, „Andrír und ich wollten uns an sie heranschleichen, sie überraschen. Andrír stürzte, fiel direkt in ihre Mitte. Als ich bei ihm war, konnte ich nichts mehr ausrichten."  
Dís lachte kalt auf, schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte dann war dieser doch sehr makaber.  
Aber als Thorins Ausdruck nur noch schmerzvoller wurde, wich Dís zurück.  
„Sag mir bitte, dass er noch lebt", ihr Körper zitterte, Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

„Das kann ich nicht", Thorin wollte seine Schwester in den Arm nehmen, Dís wich erneut zurück.  
„Bring mich zu ihm", verlangte sie dann mit bebender Stimme. Eine kalte Hand klammerte sich um ihr Herz, ihr Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig.

Ihr Bruder schritt zur Tür herüber, öffnete und ließ Dís ein.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Tag erneut durchleben, ich würde", setzte Thorin an doch Dís hob die Hand, ertrug kein weiteres Wort von ihm.  
„Geh."  
Thorin widersprach nicht, ließ Dís allein in dem stillen Raum, indem Andrírs kalter, toter Körper auf einer Trage lag.

Ihre Beine konnten kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, es war, als habe sie das Gehen verlernt, atemlos trat sie zur Trage heran und blickte wie durch einen Nebelschleier auf ihren toten Gatten.  
Jemand, Thorin, hatte dem Toten die Lider geschlossen so dass Dís nicht dem gebrochenen Blick ins Leere begegnen musste. Andrírs Arme waren auf der Brust verschränkt, er wirkte friedlich, wäre da nicht die klaffende Wunde, die mit getrocknetem, dunklem Blut verkrustet war.  
Würde man ihn für die Trauerfeier in seine Rüstung oder sein bestes Gewand kleiden?  
Im nächsten Augenblick fragte Dís sich, wie herzlos sie war dass sie sich über derlei Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen konnte wo doch ihr Mann, Vater ihrer Söhne, tot vor ihr lag.

Ein Schluchzen drang durch den Raum, allein und einsam rannen ungehindert zahllose Tränen über ihr Gesicht, Dís ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, konnte kaum mehr atmen, so heftig überwältigte sie die Trauer.  
Es schien ein Fluch auf ihr zu liegen, alle jene, die ihr nahe standen schienen mit der Zeit wieder von ihr gerissen. Ihre Mutter, Frerin, ihr Vater.  
Würde auch Thorin einst ein böses Ende ereilen?  
Oder Kíli, Fíli?  
Derlei dunkle Gedanken ließen Dís nur noch mehr verzweifeln, wollte ihre Hände Trost suchend um Andrírs Arme klammern, schrak jedoch zurück als sie die kalte, leblose Haut des Verstorbenen berührte.  
Wie bei Durins Bart sollte sie ihren Söhnen beibringen, dass ihr Vater nie wieder zu ihnen sprechen, mit ihnen spielen oder sie trösten konnte?  
Abgesehen von ihrem eigenen Schicksal, ihrer Trauer und Pein, ihre Söhne hatten verdient mit einem Vater aufzuwachsen, der sie liebte.

In einer kleinen und dunklen Ecke ihres Verstandes, dort, wohin all ihre bösen und dunklen Gedanken verbannt wurden, regte sich eine schreckliche Eingebung.  
Warum hatte Thorin zugelassen, dass Andrír zu Tode kam? Warum lebte Thorin, wo Andrír kalt und steif vor ihr lag?  
Sofort verwarf Dís derlei Gedankengänge, doch einmal vorhanden konnten sie nicht wieder ausgemerzt werden.


	17. Epilog: 2941 DZ

**Epilog: 2941 D.Z.**

Schweren Herzens und mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend blickte Dís vom höchsten Wall der Feste in den Ered Luin hinab.  
Kíli drehte seinen Kopf und winkte seiner Mutter fröhlich zu, Dís hob ebenfalls den Arm, war froh, dass ihre Söhne bereits zu weit entfernt waren als dass sie ihre Tränen hätten sehen können. Auch Fíli wandte noch einmal den Kopf, Dís meinte zu wissen, dass er lächelte.  
Thorin ritt an der Spitze der kleinen Gruppe, Balin, Dwalin und acht weitere Zwerge folgten ihm auf zotteligen Ponys.  
Dís war von Anfang an bewusst, dass sie Thorins Plan, hatte er diesen erst einmal beschlossen, nicht ändern konnte, doch auch Kílis und Fílis Entschluss ihren Onkel zu begleiten hinnehmen zu müssen stach tief.

Ihre Söhne hatten sie überrumpelt, bis zum Vorabend der Abreise gewartet ihrer Mutter mitzuteilen, dass auch sie sich aufmachten um Smaug vom Einsamen Berge zu vertreiben.  
„Ihr beide bleibt hier! So gern ich auch glauben möchte dass Thorins Plan ein gutes Ende finden wird, lasst ihn allein ziehen! Eure Reise wird voller Gefahren sein, ich brauche euch beide hier. Wer sonst soll all die Geschäfte und Pflichten in der Feste leiten?!"  
Innerlich schalt Dís sich ob ihrer Naivität, eigentlich hätte sie hellhörig werden müssen, als weder Fíli noch Kíli Protest oder gar den Wunsch äußerten, Thorin auf seiner Reise zu begleiten. Der verzweifelte Wunsch einer Mutter, ihre Söhne bei sich zu halten.

„Das, meine liebe Dís", mischte sich Thorin mit entschlossener Miene ein, „wird ab morgen an deine Aufgabe sein. Du hast als verbliebene Verwandte meinerseits Anspruch auf den Thron - zumindest so lange, bis Smaug geschlagen ist und wir zum Erebor zurückkehren können."  
Sprachlos starrte Dís ihren Bruder an. Wenigstens mit seiner Unterstützung bezüglich ihrer Meinung über Kíli und Fíli hatte sie gerechnet, vergebens.  
„Mir wäre es lieber, Fíli nähme deinen Platz ein", Bitterkeit legte sich in Dís' Stimme, spürte, dass sie auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte.  
„Die beiden sind alt genug ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. In den letzten Jahren haben sie ihren Wert unter Beweis gestellt, zahllose Orks fanden den Tod durch ihre Waffen. Mit ihnen an meiner Seite wird mir wohler sein."

Voller Stolz reckten ihre Söhne das Kinn, ein derartiges Lob seitens ihres Onkels hörten sie selten.  
„Mir ist egal, wie viele Orks sie erschlagen haben!", brauste Dís auf, verstand nicht, warum ihr Bruder kein Verständnis ob ihrer Lage fand, „Smaug ist ein Drache! Wie viele Drachen hast du getötet?", fuhr sie Kíli an, wandte sich dann an Fíli, „oder du? Ihr wisst nicht, worauf ihr euch einlasst!"

„Onkel Thorin hat auch noch nie einen Drachen getötet, ihm wirfst du nicht vor, leichtsinnig zu sein!", entrüstete sich Fíli, Kíli nickte zustimmend.  
Dís schloss einen Moment die Augen, rang um ihre Fassung.  
„Er ist nicht mein Sohn! Für ihn bin ich nicht verantwortlich! Aber euer beider Leben hing immer von mir ab, glaubt ihr, mir fällt es leicht meine Söhne mit meinem Bruder ziehen zu lassen? Ich habe niemanden mehr, selbst Dwalin und Balin ziehen mit euch. Andrír ist tot, wer also weilt an meiner Seite?"

Ihre Stimme wurde ruhiger, nahm gleichermaßen jedoch einen verzweifelten Unterton an. Die beiden wollten nicht hören, ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenken.  
„Geht in eure Kammern, wir sprechen uns später", erhob Thorin plötzlich das Wort, er schien zu ahnen, dass Dís sich in einem labilen Zustand befand.

Nur zu gern verließen die beiden Brüder die Küche, huschten durch die Tür und waren verschwunden.

„Dís", begann Thorin mit sanfter Stimme, „ich verspreche dir, ich bringe Kíli und Fíli sicher nach hause."  
„Ähnliche Worte fand Frerin mich zu trösten, eher er in die Schlacht zog."  
Ihr Bruder wandte kurz den Blick ab, schien nichts von derlei Abschiedsworten geahnt zu haben. Doch er fing sich rasch.

„Dann verspreche ich dir, nichts unversucht zu lassen die beiden zu schützen, wenn nötig auch mit meinem Leben. Denke nicht, ich würde deine Gefühle nicht achten oder deinen Wunsch, die beiden in Sicherheit zu wissen, mit Füßen treten. Meine Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit als ich sagte, ich fühle mich wohler mit ihnen an meiner Seite. Kíli und Fíli sind fähige Kämpfer und du weißt um ihren Mut. Sie werden mir und meinen Gefährten eine große Hilfe sein."

Dís senkte den Kopf, hatte die Tränen, die bei den letzten Worten ihres Bruders über ihre Wangen rannen, nicht aufhalten können.  
„Nichts was ich sage, wird deine Meinung ändern, nicht wahr?", mit feucht schimmernden Augen blickte sie zu Thorin auf, ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck in ihrem Blick.

„Ich fürchte nein", Thron ergriff die Hand seiner Schwester.  
„Aber bei meinem Leben schwöre ich auf die beiden zu achten, als wären es meine eigenen Söhne."  
„So hast du sie stets behandelt, seit Andrír uns verlassen hat", mit der freien Hand wischte sie sich über die Augen und verfluchte sich ob dieses offenen Zeichens der Schwäche.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete Dís sich mit einer Beherrschung, von der die Zwergin nie vermutete, diese überhaupt zu besitzen.  
Ihre Söhne umarmte sie jeweils mehrer Male, doch keine Träne fand den Weg über ihr Gesicht. Fíli und Kíli lachten und scherzten, aufgeregt ob des Abenteuers, das vor ihnen lag.  
„Passt aufeinander auf, hört ihr?", ein letztes Mal zog sie ihre beiden Söhne an sich, wuschelte ihnen durch das Haar.  
„Wie immer", grinste Kíli und küsste sie auf die rechte Wange, „versprochen", stimmte auch Fíli zu und drückte seinerseits einen Kuss auf ihre linke Gesichtshälfte.

Ihre beiden Kinder schwangen sich auf den Rücken ihrer Ponys und gesellten sich zu den Zwergen, die bereits im Sattel saßen und vor den Stallungen warteten.

„Gib acht auf sie", sprach Dís leise zu Thorin als er an seine Schwester herantrat, „ihren Vater zu verlieren war schmerzvoll genug."  
„Alles, was in meiner Macht steht", erwiderte Thorin, küsste Dís auf die Stirn und griff nach den Zügeln seines Ponys.  
„Sei frohen Mutes, Schwester, schon bald kehren wir heim zum Erebor."  
Er lächelte sie an und für einen Augenblick schaffte Dís sein Lächeln zu erwidern.  
Dís würde alles geben, was sie besaß, wenn dies nur nicht das letzte Mal wäre, an dem sie ihren Bruder und ihre Söhne zu Gesicht bekam.

**Ende**


End file.
